Teen's Diaries
by Furby123
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que cambiar de vida fuera fácil? Cuando no tienes más de 17 años, lo único que haces es cometer errores, de los cuales te arrepientes a lo largo de tu vida. Sin embargo, también hay espacio para nuevas experiencias como son la amistad verdadera, ganar un campeonato e incluso el amor. Vincent Yuffie y otras parejas.
1. Resumen

**De acuerdo, como dice el título esto es un Prólogo. También se puede interpretar como un resumen de lo que sucederá a lo largo de la historia…chan chan chan! **

**Me he lanzado a escribir en mi lengua materna gracias a Kaiser. No sé si esto tendrá el resultado que yo espero o tal vez quede olvidado entre las diferentes historias que pueblan Fanfiction. Todo depende de vosotros ;) El por qué me he decidido a escribir en mi lengua materna es simplemente porque pienso que en la comunidad Fanfiction existen más hispanohablantes de los que creo que hay. **

**Centrándonos en la historia. Como he dicho al principio, esto es un resumen. Ahora, las preguntas más importantes son: ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? Y ¿Qué pasará después? Esas son preguntas que se irán resolviendo en los próximos capítulos. **

**NO OLVIDÉIS LAS REVIEWS, SIGNIFICARÍAN MUCHO PARA MÍ Y ASÍ PODRÍA CONOCER VUESTRA OPINIÓN.**

**PD: No me pertenece nada, salvo la trama de la historia **

"Tal vez debas empezar desde el principio." Dijo Vincent mientras esquivaba la mirada de Yuffie. El viento sopla de lado y hacía que el pelo largo de Vincent se posara en su rostro, ocultando su ojo derecho.

"¿El principio?" Preguntó Yuffie mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba al lado del chico que le traía loca desde hacía varios meses. "No te entiendo." Aunque a Yuffie no le gustara reconocerlo, había veces en las que le costaba entender a Vincent.

Vincent la miró de reojo y vio la confusión en el rostro de Yuffie. Había aceptado salir con ella aquel día después de la permanente insistencia de la chica. Yuffie le había pedido una oportunidad para que le pudiera demostrar que podía confiar en ella, y eso era lo que Vincent le estaba brindando en ese momento. Le estaba dando la oportunidad a Yuffie para que esta le contara su vida y así él podría tener una excusa para confiar en ella.

"Cuéntame todo lo que te sucedió antes de conocerme hasta hoy." Volvió a decir Vincent y en su rostro se podía distinguir una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que pasaría desapercibida ante la mirada de cualquier persona, pero que Yuffie tuvo la suerte de apreciarla. Yuffie sonrió mientras asentía y adoptaba la misma postura que Vincent.

"De acuerdo, Vincent Valentine. Luego no te quejes de que no me callo." Contestó Yuffie con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a contarle a Vincent todo lo más significativo de su vida hasta aquel día. Aunque al principio Yuffie se sentía un poco perdida con la situación, la sonrisa de Vincent le hizo entender que debía de aprovechar esa oportunidad, porque quién sabe cuando tendría otra. _Te dije que lucharía por ti y lo haré,_ se repitió Yuffie a si misma mientras miraba de reojo a Vincent y lo pillaba de vez en cuando mirándola a ella también.

* * *

"Lo siento Zack." Dijo Cloud sin despegar la mirada de la televisión en la que estaba jugando a videojuegos con Zack. "Aerith será conocida de por vida como la florista." Rió Cloud mientras sonreía al vencer a Zack en el videojuego. Zack permaneció callado aunque eso no extrañó a Cloud. Supuso que estaba concentrado en el videojuego. Sin embargo, al cabo de los segundos, el juego se detuvo. Zack había pausado el juego y estaba mirando a Cloud. "¿Zack?"

"Cloud, ¿y por qué no puede ser conocida como mi novia?" Preguntó Zack mientras mantenía la mirada del rubio que tenía delante. Cloud tenía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo de… ¿rabia?


	2. ¿Sobrada de copas?

**Hola de nuevo. Lo primero, quería agradecer a por su review. Me encantó leerla. Aquellos que os pasáis a leer la historia, por favor, dejad vuestra review. Las aprecio muchísimo en serio. **

**Centrándonos en el capítulo, tengo que decir que los primeros capítulos suelen ser muy difíciles de escribir porque aún no puedes introducir la trama. Sería algo muy brusco meter en el primer capítulo toda la trama, ¿no? No obstante, he intentado hacer el capítulo lo más interesante posible. En ese capítulo podremos ver la relación que tiene Yuffie con sus padres, además de ver el primer encuentro con algunos personajes de la historia.**

**Como siempre digo, agradezco las reviews y sus opiniones acerca de la historia, al igual que los follows y favs. Pero agradezco de verdad aquellas personas que se pasan a leer. **

Yuffie soltó la última caja en su nueva habitación. En ella se encontraban algunas de sus cosas que se había traído desde su casa en Wutai. Tras la separación de sus padres, la madre de Yuffie la había convencido de que lo mejor para ella sería irse a vivir con su padre, ya que él le ofrecía un sustento económico que su madre no.

Yuffie había escogido la guardilla para instalar allí su nueva habitación. Su padre la había remodelado al enterarse de que esa sería la habitación de su hija y le instaló nuevas lámparas y ordenó que le construyeran unas grandes ventanas para obtener una mejor ventilación e iluminación en la habitación.

En esos momentos, la habitación estaba llena de cajas y más cajas. Lo único decente era la cama, que fue lo primero que Yuffie colocó para poder dormir aquella noche. Miró alrededor suya y decidió que debía ponerse manos a la obra y cambiar el color de su habitación. Había decidido pintarla de verde pistacho, aunque su madre le aconsejó que reservara una pared para ponerle un papel y así no abusar del color verde. Tras recorrerse la mayor parte de las tiendas de Midgar, Yuffie se decantó por un papel blanco con líneas curvas y círculos verdes y grises metalizados.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Yuffie había terminado con la pintura y el papel de su habitación. Había quedado tal y como ella se lo imaginaba. La pared que veía cuando entraba a su habitación estaba decorada con el papel. En esa pared estaba colocada su cama. Lo único que faltaba era colocar sus estanterías, su escritorio y la ropa y zapatos en su armario. Su padre la llamó varias veces para que bajara a comer, pero hizo falta una vez más para que Yuffie apareciera en la cocina.

"¿Qué tal está todo?" Preguntó Godo mientras le daba un vaso con agua a Yuffie. "¿Te gusta el barrio y la casa?"

"La casa está bien." Contestó Yuffie para contentar a su padre. En realidad lo único que había visto de la casa había sido el pasillo y las escaleras que la llevaban hasta su habitación. "El barrio aún no lo he visto." Yuffie tenía la boca llena y su padre le lanzó una mirada de reproche. La relación con su padre nunca fue muy buena, pero Yuffie esperaba que las cosas cambiaran ahora que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

En cuanto Yuffie terminó de comer subió corriendo a su habitación y empezó a colocar sus muebles. Quería tenerlo todo terminado lo antes posible para comenzar con su investigación de la zona.

Terminó para las ocho y media de la tarde. A pesar de la hora, aún entraba por la ventana de la guardilla luz del exterior. Yuffie decidió darse una ducha para quitarse el polvo que había acumulado durante todo el día. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encerrarse en el baño, su ordenador empezó a emitir una melodía que le indicaba que le estaban llamando.

"¡Mamá!" Sonrió Yuffie mientras se tumbaba en la cama con el portátil encima de sus piernas. Ajustó la pantalla para que su madre la viera sin dificultad y sacudió su mano a modo de saludo.

"Yuffie, ¿qué tal todo?" Preguntó su madre esperando la respuesta de su hija. En lugar de contestar con palabras, Yuffie se levantó y empezó a girar alrededor de la habitación con su portátil en brazos. "Cariño, está todo precioso." Rió su madre.

"Lo he hecho todo yo sola." Yuffie se sentía orgullosa de cómo habían quedado las cosas. No había necesitado ayuda de nadie y eso hacía que su ego se inflara aún más. "Hice lo que me dijiste y empapelé una pared de la habitación." Su madre sonrió a modo de aprobación mientras le ordenaba a Yuffie que le mostrara el papel. "Además he colocado todo como tú me enseñaste."

"Yuffie, es tu casa. Puedes colocarlo como tú quieras." Contestó la madre de Yuffie. En sus ojos se podía apreciar cierta tristeza en ese momento. A la madre de Yuffie no le gustaba separarse de su hija, pero lo mejor para ella era que estuviera con su padre que tenía un trabajo estable. Yuffie pudo ver esa tristeza en el rostro de su madre y fue a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero su madre la interrumpió. "Cielo, tengo que dejarte. Ha venido una visita." Dijo su madre mientras de fondo se podía escuchar cómo alguien la llamaba. "La habitación está preciosa. Me da un poco de pena no haber podido ayudarte, pero veo que has hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Te llamaré más tarde. ¿Qué tal a eso de las once?" La madre de Yuffie, Paine, preguntó y Yuffie respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Yuffie cerró su ordenador y miró por la ventana. El sol se había escondido aunque aún no había oscurecido, por lo que Yuffie se mantuvo en su postura de salir a 'explorar' el nuevo vecindario.

Tras salir de la ducha, cogió unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta. A pesar de estar en septiembre, el calor en Midgar era insoportable. Bajó a la planta baja donde su padre estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

"¿A dónde vas, Yuffie?" Preguntó Godo sin girarse a mirar a su hija. Godo, al igual que Yuffie, tenía la capacidad de poder sentir a la gente sin necesidad de observarlos. Había veces en las que Yuffie se alegraba de que su padre y ella compartieran esa habilidad. Era algo que los unía. Sin embargo, había otras en las que Yuffie maldecía a su padre por poseer tal habilidad, porque siempre acababa pillándola cuando intentaba escabullirse de alguno de sus castigos de 'arresto domiciliario'.

"Voy a dar una vuelta para conocer el vecindario." Contestó Yuffie mientras esperaba la respuesta de su padre. Godo se tomó unos minutos para contestar y eso acabó con la paciencia de Yuffie que acabó cabreándose. "¿Tienes algo que decir?" Preguntó Yuffie enfadada.

"¿Por qué no cenas antes?" Godo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yuffie lo siguió pero no se sentó en la mesa que tenían.

"¿Me dejarás venir más tarde?" Preguntó Yuffie. Godo era muy estricto con los horarios de su hija. No consentía que Yuffie llegara más tarde de las once y media de la noche en verano.

"No." Contestó Godo sereno, aunque su humor iba empeorando por momentos.

"Pero, voy a salir más tarde. Quiero venir más tarde. Al menos déjame estar dos horas fuera. ¡Llevo toda la mañana y toda la tarde aquí encerrada!" Yuffie gritó a su padre y eso desencadenó una discusión que duró una hora. Finalmente, Godo castigó a su hija sin salir y Yuffie marchó a su habitación sin dirigirle una palabra a su padre.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Yuffie cerró la puerta de un portazo y empezó a pegarle patadas a la mayoría de las cosas que se encontraba por el suelo. Necesitaba sacar esa rabia que tenía dentro, pero era inútil. Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Lo que para Yuffie fueron unos minutos, en la realidad fue una hora más. Ya era las diez cuando su padre llamó suavemente a su puerta.

"¡Largo!" Exclamó Yuffie y su padre entró en la habitación. "¡Te he dicho que te vayas!" Volvió a exclamar Yuffie mientras metía su cabeza debajo de la almohada. Godo, en lugar de escuchar las 'peticiones' de su hija, se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a hablar con ella acerca de lo sucedido antes en la cocina.

* * *

El cabreó no le duró mucho a Yuffie, y bajó con su padre a la cocina para cenar. Justo cuando se iban a sentar para empezar a comer, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Godo y Yuffie intercambiaron una mirada mientras discutían quien debía ir a abrir. Llamaron una segunda vez y finalmente Yuffie se salió con la suya. Godo se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba una mujer de la edad de Godo aproximadamente. Tenía en sus manos una bandeja cubierta por una servilleta. Godo la saludó educadamente y ella se presentó como Elvira. Elvira vivía unas casas más abajo. Había oído que la casa había sido comprada y ese día supo que habían llegado los nuevos vecinos cuando vio los furgones de la mudanza.

"Por eso decidí venir a presentarme. Sé que es difícil venir a un lugar nuevo, así que, ¿por qué no iba a facilitar las cosas en todo lo posible?" Sonrió Elvira. Godo le devolvió la sonrisa y la invitó a pasar. Sin embargo, Elvira rechazó la invitación. "Tengo que volver a mi casa. Me espera mi hija para cenar. No obstante, si necesita algo, no dude en venir a mi casa." Y tras eso, Elvira marchó calle abajo.

* * *

Tras terminar la cena, Godo se puso de pie y empezó a limpiar los platos de la cena mientras Yuffie terminaba su tarrina de natillas.

"Yuffie, ¿por qué no sales a que te de un poco el aire?" Sugirió Godo y Yuffie lo miró incrédula.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Preguntó Yuffie mientras se ponía de pie. "No pienso salir para volver en diez minutos." Dijo Yuffie entrecerrando sus ojos. Casi parecía que los tuviera cerrados.

"Puedes volver en una hora…" Contestó Godo. Esperó a la respuesta de Yuffie, pero sin embargo todo lo que se encontró fue silencio. Godo se giró sorprendido y se encontró solo en la cocina. Rió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que su hija no había desperdiciado ningún segundo más de su noche y había salido en cuento escuchó la propuesta de su padre.

* * *

"Vamos Cloud, ¡ataca!" Exclamó Zack mientras pasaba una pelota de fútbol de un lado a otro. El chico de cabellos rubios se lanzó a por la pelota, pero no encontró nada más que aire. Zack había salido corriendo esquivando el ataque del chico y se dirigía hacia la portería de Cloud.

"¡No!" Exclamó Cloud mientras salía corriendo detrás de Zack. Cuando fue a alcanzarlo, Zack ya había chutado la pelota y esta salió disparada con gran velocidad hacia la portería. Por suerte para Cloud, el tiro de Zack se desvió y la pelota impactó contra el poste. "Eres malísimo." Dijo Cloud a Zack cuando lo alcanzó.

"Ha sido el aire." Mintió Zack mientras salía corriendo detrás de la pelota para volver a recuperarla. Condujo la pelota hasta donde estaba Cloud y la detuvo con el pie. "Hagamos una tanda de penaltis. Quien meta antes cinco goles, gana." Sentenció Zack y mandó a Cloud a que se colocara en la portería.

Zack se preparó para chutar una vez más la pelota. El trayecto era perfecto y la potencia con la que había lanzado el chute hacía imposible pararla. Sin embargo, Cloud sacó sus puños y golpeó la pelota, lanzándola fuera del campo. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el grito de alguien que pasaba por ahí. Zack miró a Cloud aguantando la risa, mientras que Cloud lo miraba preocupado.

Fue Cloud quien salió a buscar tanto la pelota como la persona a la que había golpeado. En mitad del camino Cloud vio su pelota y al lado vio a una chica sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"¡Auch!" Exclamaba la chica una y otra vez mientras se frotaba la frente. Estaba algo mareada y apenas podía ponerse en pie. Justo entonces pasaba una joven que la oyó y se inclinó junto a ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la otra chica mientras le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro. Su larga cabellera castaña le impedía a Cloud distinguir el rostro de la joven, aunque sí pudo apreciar sus ojos de un verde intenso.

"Me duele muchísimo la cabeza." Dijo la chica mientras miraba como podía a la que tenía en frente. Cloud se limitaba a observarlas sin intervenir. Se había quedado petrificado por la presencia de esa otra chica.

"¡Deberías tener más cuidado Cloud!" Exclamó Zack mientras pasaba por su lado y se acercaba a las chicas. El chico rubio tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Conocía a su amigo y sabía perfectamente por qué se estaba acercando a las chicas.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Cloud volvió en sí y se acercó también a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo.

"Discúlpanos." Dijo Cloud mirando a su amigo. "Estábamos jugando y se nos fue la pelota." La chica tenía los ojos rasgados puestos en Cloud y él, a modo de disculpa, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Tras unos minutos asegurándose de que la chica estaba mejor, Zack junto a Cloud y la otra chica de pelo largo ayudaron a la de los ojos rasgados a levantarse. "Zack, no es momento para ligar." Murmuró Cloud a su amigo en voz baja. Zack respondió con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Puedes ir tú sola a casa?" Preguntó Zack a la chica de ojos rasgados mientras le miraba con una expresión divertida. La chica asintió con la cabeza, lo que le originó una oleada de fuertes mareos. "Creo que eso es un no." Contestó Zack a su pregunta mientras se estiraba.

"Puedo apañármelas yo sola." Dijo la chica ofendida y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, por donde había venido.

La chica del pelo largo se quedó mirándola con cara de preocupación. Había salido a comprar helado y se había encontrado con la chica sentada en el suelo y quejándose de su cabeza. Sabía que el dolor le iba a durar unas horas más al igual que los mareos, por lo que se encaminó detrás de la chica dejando a los dos chicos atrás.

"Pues adiós." Murmuró Zack viendo como las chicas se iban sin decirles nada.

"¿De verdad creías que iba a funcionar tu plan?" Rió Cloud mientras se iba hacia el campo de fútbol otra vez.

"Pues claro que sí. Si me hubieras dejado, claro." Contestó Zack al comentario de su amigo mientras lo seguía.

"¿Dejar que me cambiaras por una chica?" Preguntó Cloud sarcásticamente.

"¿No te das cuenta de que te hubiera conseguido a la otra?" Zack le quitó la pelota a Cloud y volvió a chutarla hacia la portería que estaba sola, marcando un gol.

"¡Eh! ¡No vale!" Exclamó Cloud, dejando la conversación con su amigo de lado.

* * *

Yuffie caminó hacia su casa haciendo varias paradas. El golpe que se había llevado había sido muy tonto, aunque había hecho que la cabeza de la chica no dejara de dar vueltas. Yuffie no podía dar más de diez pasos sin tener que detenerse a recuperar la postura. Había veces que se tenía que apoyar en árboles o farolas, y otras en las que tenía que apoyarse en las vallas de las casas del vecindario. _¿Qué pensará la gente si me ve? ¡Creerán que voy sobrada de copas!,_ pensó Yuffie para sí misma mientras levantaba la mirada del suelo y se encontraba con unos ojos rubís puestos en ella. Yuffie examinó a la persona que tenía esos ojos, pero apenas pudo apreciar sus rasgos porque la luz proyectada por una farola hizo que su cabeza empezara a quejarse. Lo único que pudo apreciar fue que esos ojos pertenecían a un chico.

Se tuvo que detener una vez más, pero esta vez sintió como una mano le sujetaba el codo.

"No deberías de ir tan rápido." Dijo una voz dulce detrás suya. Yuffie abrió los ojos y vio a la chica que la había ayudado antes. "Tómate tu tiempo." Sonrió la chica y Yuffie asintió.

"No hace falta que me acompañes." Yuffie se enderezó y empezó a caminar otra vez.

"Voy a mi casa que está más arriba." Contestó la chica. "¿Dónde queda la tuya?" Preguntó inocentemente. Yuffie le indicó que quedaba más arriba también. "¡Entonces somos vecinas!" Exclamó entusiasmada. "Me llamo Aerith."

"Yuffie…" Murmuró Yuffie mientras sonreía a la chica y dejaba que la acompañara a su casa.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Yuffie tras veinte minutos. Aerith la acompañó todo el camino, deteniéndose cada vez que Yuffie lo necesitaba. Durante el camino, Yuffie le había estado contando a Aerith de dónde venía y por qué se había mudado. Le habló del instituto en el que estaba matriculada para empezar en unas semanas. Era el mismo al que iba Aerith, por lo que le propuso ir juntas todas las mañanas.

"Yuffie, ¿conoces a alguien más?" Preguntó Aerith antes de irse hacia su casa. "Del instituto digo." Yuffie negó con la cabeza suavemente. "¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a la piscina juntas? Allí van algunos chicos y algunas chicas de nuestro instituto. Tal vez puedas conocer a más gente allí."

La idea le fascinó a Yuffie, aunque no lo expresara debido a su dolor de cabeza. Aerith se despidió de Yuffie diciéndole que vendría a recogerla temprano.

Cuando Yuffie entró en su casa, su padre estaba en el salón trabajando en el ordenador.

"¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?" Preguntó Godo a su hija. "Es la primera vez que vienes a la hora acordada."

"Es que me duele la cabeza. Ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrada a este clima tan caluroso y seco." Mintió Yuffie. No quería contarle a su padre lo sucedido con la pelota de fútbol. Pensó que Godo podía vivir sin saberlo.

"¿Has conocido a alguien de tu edad?" Godo miraba a su hija con esperanza en los ojos. No quería que su hija se encontrara incómoda en el nuevo barrio y tenía la esperanza de que si conocía a alguien, las cosas fueran más sencillas.

"Sí. He conocido a una chica que se llama Aerith. Me ha invitado a ir a la piscina con ella mañana." Contestó Yuffie mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se tomaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

"¿A la piscina?" Preguntó Godo preocupado. "¿Estás segura hija? Yo creo que…"

"Escucha papá, no puedo permitirme el lujo de rechazar invitaciones de amigos porque, si no te has fijado, no tengo." Interrumpió Yuffie a su padre. "Tienes toda la noche para mentalizarte de que mañana me voy a la piscina." Rió Yuffie mientras se iba a su habitación.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Yuffie se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a mirar su móvil, aunque el brillo de la pantalla hacía que el dolor de cabeza aumentara y las letras se vieran borrosas. Yuffie suspiró y dejó el teléfono en la estantería que tenía al lado. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir cuando recordó que había quedado en hablar con su madre esa noche.

Yuffie abrió su portátil y miró si tenía algún mensaje de su madre. Exactamente, había un mensaje de su madre en su bandeja de entrada. Hacía media hora que lo había mandado, por lo que Yuffie no quiso molestarla y llamarla. Por el contrario, se dedicó a responder al mensaje de su madre.

_Siento no haber hablado contigo. Salí a dar una vuelta y perdí la noción del tiempo. He conocido a una chica que se llama Aerith. No sé si nuestra amistad durará mucho o se acabará al cabo de unas semanas, pero voy a aprovechar el tiempo que pase con ella para pasármelo bien. Mañana hemos quedado en ir a la piscina, donde dice que podré conocer a más gente. _

_Estoy muy entusiasmada con todo, aunque no dejo de sentir nostalgia mamá. Por una parte, me encantaría estar en casa contigo. Allí tengo a todos mis amigos y no necesito preocuparme en hacer nuevos. Sin embargo, al estar aquí puedo volver a sentir esos nervios que se sienten cuando no conoces a nadie. Sé que vivir aquí me abre la puerta a nuevas experiencias._

_Es tarde y he tenido un día muy duro. Siento otra vez el no poder haber hablado contigo antes. Espero hablar mañana por la tarde. _

_Te quiero mamá._

Tras escribir el mensaje, Yuffie se sintió más tranquila. Apagó su ordenador y se fue a dormir, deseando que fuera por la mañana y pudiera irse a la piscina con Aerith.


	3. Hmph

**Pues aquí otro capítulo. Nos vamos a ir adentrado ya mismo en la trama trama trama jajaja. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que vais pensando de la historia, así que no dudéis en dejar vuestra review. **

**Voy a ir empezando a hacer las parejas, por lo que me gustaría que también me dejarais en las reviews quien queréis que sea la primera pareja ^^ **

**Que tengáis una buena semana ;)**

"Vaya, hay mucha gente." Comentó Yuffie mientras seguía a Aerith por el borde de la piscina. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a sentarnos en aquella colina de allí." Contestó Aerith con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con el dedo a una especie de montaña cubierta de césped que se veía a unos metros. Yuffie miró a Aerith y la siguió. No entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan adorable, tierna y educada como lo era Aerith.

Cuando llegaron a la colina, Aerith y Yuffie extendieron sus toallas una al dado de la otra bajo la sombra de un árbol. Dejaron sus bolsas apoyadas sobre el tronco y se quitaron la ropa para dirigirse a la piscina.

Yuffie llevaba un bikini verde atado al cuello. A penas tenía formas que lucir, por lo que el bikini ayudaba a resaltar la poca figura que tenía. Yuffie miró a Aerith. Llevaba un bañador azul claro que le hacía lucir elegantemente su figura. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba por mitad de la espalda. Para Yuffie, Aerith tenía un cuerpo bonito, por lo que no entendía por qué lo escondía bajo un bañador.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que cuanto menos enseñas mejor?" Preguntó Aerith a Yuffie mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina. Yuffie negó con la cabeza y Aerith le dedicó una sonrisa. "Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta que la gente me mire, por lo que prefiero ir así. Me siento más cómoda."

Aerith decidió no dar más explicaciones de su atuendo y cambió de tema. Estuvieron hablando de la vida en Wutai. Era una ciudad que Aerith no conocía, por lo que Yuffie le estuvo explicando cada detalle, cada secreto y cada rumor que había en ella.

* * *

Tras una parada para comer y muchas horas de charla en el borde de la piscina, Yuffie reparó en algo. Enfrente de ellas había dos chicos que no paraban de mirarlas. Como no sabía si la estaban mirando a ella o a Aerith, Yuffie se fue un momento con la excusa de que quería sus gafas de sol. Se escondió tras un árbol y observó a los chicos. Yuffie los reconoció como los chicos de la otra noche, los que la golpearon con la pelota. Siguió observándoles desde detrás del árbol y vio como sus miradas no se apartaban de Aerith.

"Jo." Murmuró Yuffie mientras se giraba. Justo cuando entonces se chocó con alguien y perdió su equilibrio. Yuffie dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa mientras aceptaba que su destino era estamparse contra el suelo, sin embargo, la mano de esa persona sujeto su brazo justo a tiempo para evitarlo.

Yuffie miró a quien tenía enfrente y vio a un chico muchísimo más alto que ella, con una melena negra que hacía resaltar su pálida tez. Tenía las facciones angulosas y finas, dándole un toque de elegancia y serenidad al rostro, a la misma vez que le aportaba seriedad. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Yuffie fueron los dos ojos rubís que tenía el chico. Reconoció esos ojos al instante. Era el chico de la otra noche que se cruzó con ella mientras volvía a su casa. _¿¡Pensará que soy una acosadora además de ser una borracha!?_ La cara de Yuffie mostraba el horror ante el pensamiento y su mente empezó a trabajar una excusa rápida que no le dio tiempo a dar.

"Hmph." Soltó el chico mientras soltaba a Yuffie y se iba con un libro bajo el brazo a la terraza con mesas que había cerca de la piscina. Yuffie no pudo evitar observarle. Llevaba un bañador negro con tiras blancas que le llegaba por la rodilla. Además llevaba puesta una camiseta roja, por lo que Yuffie supuso que no iba a bañarse. _Oh tal vez tampoco le gusta que le miren y se baña con camiseta,_ pensó Yuffie mientras cogía sus gafas de sol y las de Aerith.

* * *

"Póntelas." Ordenó Yuffie a Aerith mientras le deba las gafas. Aerith la miró confusa pero hizo lo que Yuffie le dijo. "Bien. Ahora mira disimuladamente al frente. Al chico moreno y al chico rubio que están al otro lado de la piscina."

"No los veo." Respondió Aerith disimuladamente.

"El que parece un chocobo." Aerith los localizó y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Los conoces? Porque no dejan de mirarte." Rió Yuffie mientras veía como su amiga se sorprendió y se sonrojaba.

"¡No!" Exclamó Aerith mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro. "Es decir, los he visto por el instituto, pero no sé quiénes son. Van siempre juntos."

"Tal vez son pareja." Comentó Yuffie observándolos.

"No creo, aunque ahora que lo dices…" Añadió Aerith mientras les dedicaba una última mirada.

* * *

"Zack, ¿no son aquellas las chicas de ayer?" Preguntó Cloud a Zack.

"Parece que se conocen." Contestó Zack mientras le hacía un escáner a Aerith. "Tal vez va siendo hora de que te luzcas." Rió Zack mientras se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de Cloud. Este le dirigió una mirada y lo vio agachado. Supuso que empezaría a lucirse delante de las chicas haciendo flexiones, por lo que no le dio más importancia. Ese fue un gran error que Cloud cometió porque para lo que él iban a ser un par de flexiones por parte de su amigo, acabó siendo un empujón que lo lanzó al agua. Zack se rió mientras veía como su amigo salía del agua con el peinado deshecho. "Te dije que te tenías que lucir."

"¡No tiene gracia!" Exclamó Cloud mientras le lanzaba agua a Zack, que reaccionó apartándose más de su amigo.

"Claro que la tiene. Además, has conseguido que las chicas nos miren." Rió Zack adoptando una pose de machito mientras miraba disimuladamente a la chica de la trenza y le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Me las vas a pagar Zack." Gruñó Cloud mientras intentaba salir del agua.

"Deja que te ayude anda." Dijo Zack mientras se acercaba al borde y le daba la mano a Cloud para ayudarlo a salir. Cloud dudó durante unos segundos hasta que le dio la mano a Zack, que empezó a tirar de él hacia arriba. Justo cuando Cloud estaba casi fuera de la piscina, Zack le empujó hacia atrás y le soltó la mano, haciendo que su amigo volviera a caer al agua. "Esto es muy divertido." Zack tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la risa. Cloud, sin embargo, tenía una expresión de enojo cada vez más clara. Con lo que no contó Zack es con que Reno y Rude iban a estar por ahí. Supo de su presencia cuando cayó al agua de boca, haciéndole compañía a su amigo. "¡Eh!" Exclamó Zack mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

"Muy buena esa Rude." Rió Reno a quien se le sumó Cloud.

"¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?" Preguntó Zack mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina pero no salía de ella. Sabía que en el momento en que saliera, Rude le volvería a tirar. _No es justo. Es más grande y fuerte que yo,_ pensó Zack mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el borde. "¿Qué pasa Rude, es que no está Tifa para entretenerte?" Zack sabía que se podía buscar problemas al hacer esa pregunta, pero no le importaba. Sabía que Rude no le haría nada.

"Tifa ha ido a saludar a la gente." Contestó Rude mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol. Rude pasó su mirada a Cloud. No le gustaba que Tifa y él estuvieran tan unidos, y aunque Tifa le había asegurado que solamente eran amigos, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro.

"¿Reclutando a nueva gente para los Turcos?" Preguntó Cloud mientras hacía como su amigo y nadaba al borde de la piscina.

"Más quisiera esa panda de inútiles pertenecer a los Turcos." Contestó Reno mientras le daba un codazo a Rude. Intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a reírse.

* * *

"¡Aerith! Cuanto tiempo." Dijo una chica de ojos marrones rojizos mientras se sentaba al lado de Aerith.

"¡Tifa!" Exclamó Aerith mientras la abrazaba. "¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Cómo te ha ido en Costa del Sol?" Preguntó Aerith emocionada.

"Fue muy divertido. Me pasaba todo el día en la playa." La mirada de Tifa se posó en la chica que acompañaba a Aerith. "Hola. Soy Tifa." Dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Yuffie.

"¡Qué descuido por mi parte!" Exclamó Aerith. "Tifa, ella es Yuffie."

"Encantada de conocerte." Sonrió Yuffie. Tifa le preguntó por qué no la había visto antes y Yuffie le contó su historia. Una historia que estaba acostumbrándose a contar.

"Vaya, pues ya conoces a dos compañeras de instituto." Sonrió Tifa mientras dirigía su mirada al otro lado de la piscina, donde estaba su novio con Reno y otros dos chicos más. "Oh dios mío, Rude está haciendo de las cuyas con Reno."

"Déjalos." Dijo Aerith con una sonrisa mientras los miraba. Rude y Reno hacía un duo muy divertido. Cualquiera diría que esos dos dependen el uno del otro hasta para ir al baño.

"¿Quién es Rude?" Preguntó Yuffie, que se encontraba un poco distraída.

"El chico que está al otro lado de la piscina con las gafas de sol. El chico que está a su lado, aquel pelirrojo que lleva una coleta, es Reno. Reno es su mejor amigo." Sonrió Tifa mientras contemplaba a su novio. Se fijó en que estaba hablando con otros dos chicos y reconoció casi al instante a Cloud. "Chicas, voy a saludar a un amigo. Ahora nos vemos."

"¿Quieres que nos tomemos luego algo juntas?" Preguntó Aerith y Tifa asintió.

* * *

"¡Chicos!" Saludó Tifa mientras se acercaba a Rude y lo abrazaba. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella y en su despampánate cuerpo. Aunque iba con un bañador negro, sus curvas se manifestaban intensamente. "Cloud, ¿cómo estás?" Sonrió Tifa mientras se arrodillaba junto al borde de la piscina.

"Genial, ¿y tú?" Preguntó Cloud a su amiga. "¿Has estado en la playa de verdad? Tifa, no te ha dado ni un rayo de sol." Rió Cloud y Tifa le hundió la cabeza en el agua.

"Solamente he venido a saludaros y a decirte a ti, Rude, que voy a estar con las chicas." Y tras eso, le dio un breve beso a Rude y se fue de vuelta con las chicas.

* * *

"Aerith, ¿por qué esos dos chicos llevan el mismo bañador?" Preguntó Yuffie, que acababa de reparar en que Rude y Reno tenían exactamente el mismo traje de baño.

"Porque pertenecen a los Turcos." Respondió Aerith. "Es su 'uniforme'. Llevándolo se identifican perfectamente."

"¿Qué son los Turcos?" Preguntó Yuffie perdida.

"Son un grupo 'social', por así decirlo." Contestó Tifa en lugar de Aerith. "Está formado por unos pocos chicos y algunas chicas. Se dedican a hacer cualquier cosa que les pidas, pero a cambio les debes un favor. No suelen ser grandes favores, en realidad."

"Ya irás sabiendo más de ellos cuando entres en el instituto." Añadió Aerith.

"¿S-son mala compañía?" Yuffie estaba asustada. No le gustaba lo que había escuchado.

"Claro que no." Rió Tifa. "Pero…bueno, mejor que no les debas nada."

* * *

Las chicas estuvieron hablando hasta que el sol se escondió detrás del bar de la piscina. Yuffie se ofreció a ir a coger un sitio en la terraza a cambio de que Aerith recogiera las cosas. Tifa fue a hacer lo mismo con sus cosas.

Yuffie buscó una mesa un poco apartada de las demás. No le costó mucho porque la terraza estaba medio vacía salvo por unos chicos de pelo plateado que estaban en unas mesas del medio, y un chico moreno que estaba leyendo en una de las mesas más alejadas. _¡Es el chico de antes!_ Yuffie buscó una mesa que le permitiera ver sin dificultad a ese chico. Encontró el sitio perfecto al instante y se sentó a esperar a sus nuevas amigas.

Mientras las esperaba, los chicos del pelo plateado se acercaron a ella y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban libres, impidiendo que Yuffie pudiera seguir observando al otro chico con claridad.

"Debes de ser nueva por aquí." Dijo el chico que tenía el pelo más corto. Yuffie asintió tímidamente. Detrás de él, Yuffie pudo ver como el chico moreno los miraba disimuladamente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yuffie." Murmuró Yuffie. Esos chicos no les transmitían mucha tranquilidad y Yuffie estaba deseando que la dejaran tranquila.

"Es un nombre bonito y extraño." Dijo otro de los chicos. Era el que tenía el pelo más largo. "¿De dónde eres?"

"No os interesa chicos." Contestó Tifa mientras los iba echando uno por uno. Cuando se fueron los chicos de nuevo a su mesa, Aerith y Tifa se sentaron en las sillas, pero dejaron a Yuffie la vista libre para volver a observar al otro chico. "Escucha Yuffie, así como los Turcos no son malas personas, esos chicos de ahí SÍ lo son." Yuffie miró a Tifa y a Aerith mientras asentía con la cabeza. De reojo vio al chico moreno como alzaba una ceja y volvía a centrar su atención en el libro que tenía delante.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando y riendo durante varias horas. Hasta que oscureció por completo. El chico de los ojos rojos miró su reloj y se levantó de su silla, pagando lo que había estado bebiendo y marchándose hacia la zona de la colina. Yuffie no pudo evitar observarle. Sus amigas repararon en ello y siguieron su mirada.

"Ese es Vincent." Susurró Aerith para que el chico no las escuchara. "No habla mucho y se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo solo."

"No obstante, es un bueno chico." Añadió Tifa también en un susurro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Aerith curiosa.

"Rude me dijo que perteneció a los Turcos. Sé que por ahí se dice que no puedes salir de los Turcos una vez que entras, pero Vincent lo consiguió. No sé cómo." Rió Tifa.

Yuffie escuchaba con atención la conversación de las chicas mientras esperaba que ese chico, Vincent, apareciera otra vez por ahí. _¡Wiiiiii! Parece que el destino me ha escuchado por primera vez,_ exclamó Yuffie para sí misma mientras veía a Vincent aparecer tras una esquina. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, o eso fue lo que Yuffie creyó. En un principio no estaba muy segura, pero lo vio levantar una ceja mientras desviaba rápidamente su mirada. _¿Se ha fijado en mí?_

"Hmph." Oyó Yuffie decir al chico cuando pasó cerca de ella.

* * *

Zack se puso la camiseta y se giró hacia Cloud.

"Hey, ¿Tifa conoce a las chicas?" Preguntó Zack mientras señalaba con su cabeza a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la terraza de la piscina.

"Parece que sí." Contestó Cloud. "De todas maneras, ya sabes cómo es Tifa. No le cuesta para nada hacer amigos." Rió Cloud mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta y cogía sus cosas.

"¿Con cuál te quedas Cloud?" Rió Zack mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la piscina.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Cloud sorprendido. A pesar de los años de amistad que tenía con Zack, algunos de sus comentarios no dejaban de sorprenderle. "Supongo que con la de la trenza." Contestó Cloud, aunque miró disimuladamente a Tifa al contestar. Para Cloud, Tifa había crecido bastante bien. Tenía una cara bonita y una figura de infarto.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que la chica de la trenza no te gusta?" Exclamó Zack mientras pasaban por delante de las chicas. "Es preciosa." Rió Zack al ver la cara de enfado de su amigo.

Las chicas los miraron. Aerith trataba de esconder su rostro, Yuffie no paraba de reírse y Tifa le dedicaba una mirada de reproche a Cloud.

"Te juro que no he dicho nada de eso, Tifa." Se defendió Cloud mientras Zack se reía aún más y le guiñaba un ojo a Aerith.

"Cloud, nunca cambiaras." Dijo Tifa mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Aerith que se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Cloud negó con la cabeza y se fue con Zack, que se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras tarareaba una melodía. _Es bonita,_ pensó Aerith mientras seguía con la mirada a los chicos.


	4. Hoolaa

**De acuerdo, aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Quería decir a Kaiser que muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Lo aprecio muchísimo. **

**Por otra parte, quiero decir que no subiré nada en unas semanas más o menos porque me voy de vacaciones a la playa (Weee^^) **

**Por último, espero que os guste el capítulo. Dejad una review si queréis contándome qué os parece y tal **

_Primer día y estoy a punto de llegar tarde. ¡Wiii!_ Pensó Yuffie para sí misma irónicamente mientras se vestía a toda prisa en la cocina y desayunaba corriendo sin masticar. Se atragantó cuando estaba terminando de desayunar, pero eso no iba a suponerle a Yuffie un problema, ese día no. Cogió un vaso de leche y se lo bebió lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo que la bola de comida que tenía en su esófago fuera bajando poco a poco.

Yuffie salió de su casa y se encontró con Aerith esperándola en la puerta. Aerith llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros largos y una camisa azul. Su pelo caía sobre su espalda como una cascada. Por otra parte, Yuffie llevaba unas bermudas vaqueras con una camiseta de distintos colores. Había conseguido convencer a su padre para ir a un instituto público y así no tener que llevar un uniforme. _Ya sufrí durante varios años tener que llevar uniforme allí en Wutai._

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia el instituto mientras hablaban de las diferentes cosas que habían estado haciendo durante esos días que apenas se habían visto. Aerith estuvo ayudando a su madre en el comercio que esta tenía. Su madre se dedicaba a vender pasteles en una tienda que estaba cerca del distrito comercial de Midgar. Yuffie le contó a Aerith que había estado preparando todo lo necesario para empezar las clases.

Llegaron al instituto al cabo de quince minutos. Antes de entrar por la puerta, Aerith sujetó a Yuffie por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Yuffie. Recuerda que pase lo que pase, Tifa y yo vamos a estar contigo." Yuffie asintió un poco asustada. No entendía por qué su amiga le dedicaba esas palabras. Se suponía que todo iba a salir bien, que era un instituto tranquilo donde todos eran amigos. _Tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad? _Aerith tiró de la mano de Yuffie y la metió en el edificio.

Lo primero que hizo Aerith fue buscar a Tifa con la mirada, pero no conseguía localizarla. Decidió buscar entonces a Rude, pero tampoco había rastro de él. Entonces reconoció una cabeza pelirroja y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Reno." Dijo Aerith sin soltar todavía el brazo de Yuffie. "¿Has visto a Tifa?" Reno la miró alzando una ceja pero con una sonrisa. Llevaba la típica ropa que lo identificaba como un turco. Unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos.

"¡Aerith!" Exclamó el pelirrojo una vez que la reconoció mientras abrazaba a la chica. "¿Qué tal tu verano?" Ese comportamiento le confundió a Aerith. No se llevaba mal con Reno, aunque tampoco eran tan amigos. El chico pareció ver la confusión en el rostro de Aerith. "Veo que sigues igual que siempre." Comentó Reno mientras se apartaba de ella y se apoyaba contra una pared. "No, no he visto a Tifa aún. Supongo que estará con Rude y eso y… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Reno acababa de percatarse de la presencia de Yuffie. Echó a Aerith a un lado y le dedicó a Yuffie una sonrisa y una de sus miradas más atractivas, o al menos lo intentó. "Hola." Saludó Reno a Yuffie de una manera un tanto vaga.

"Soy Yuffie." Contestó la chica mientras le tendía la mano a Reno, que la miró durante unos segundos antes de cogérsela. Le dio un apretón de manos flojo, cosa que Yuffie apuntó en su mente. Su padre le había explicado que si quería transmitir seguridad y confianza, debía de dar unos apretones de manos fuertes y seguros, así la persona del otro lado se crearía una buena imagen de ella. Si lo daba flojo, la persona podría crearse cualquier mala imagen.

"Eres nueva, ¿verdad?" Reno seguía con esa pose y esa actitud chulesca que había adoptado antes. "Déjame que te enseñe esto." Dijo mientras se retiraba de la pared y empezaba a caminar por el largo pasillo del instituto. Sus andares eran andrajosos y, como su actitud, chulescos y vagos. "No hace falta que te preocupes por ella Aerith, está en buenas manos." Reno se giró hacia Aerith y le guiñó un ojo.

"Sabiendo que está contigo es cuando más me preocupo." Contestó Aerith soltando una suave carcajada y caminando junto a Yuffie. "No te pienso dejar sola con este, al menos de momento." Murmuró Aerith en el oído de Yuffie.

Estuvieron caminando por los pasillos del instituto hasta que dieron con Tifa. Estaba en frente de su taquilla organizando sus libros. Yuffie se fijó en la ropa que llevaba. Tifa iba, al igual que Aerith, con unos vaqueros largos y unas cuñas negras. Tenía una camisa con el hombro derecho al descubierto. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta. _Cualquiera diría que esa chica tiene mi misma edad_, pensó Yuffie un poco frustrada.

"¡Chicas!" Exclamó Tifa cuando vio a sus amigas por el rabillo del ojo.

"Y Reno." Añadió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba con Aerith y Yuffie hacia Tifa.

"¿Qué tal estáis? Os he estado buscando." Dijo Tifa mientras cogía algunos de sus libros.

Aerith y ella estuvieron discutiendo un rato sobre quién había estado buscando a quién. Mientras, Yuffie se apoyaba contra las taquillas y observaba a la gente. Se fijó que la mayoría de las chicas iban con pantalones vaqueros largos y camisetas. Ninguna llevaba pantalones cortos. _¿Estarán prohibidos o algo? _Pensó Yuffie para sí misma mientras observaba sus bermudas. Los chicos vestían con un estilo muy similar al de las chicas, aunque algunos de ellos llevaban pantalones cortos. Yuffie estaba muy concentrada observando a la gente de su nuevo instituto. Apenas prestaba atención a su entorno hasta que una mano fuerte tiró de ella hacia un lado.

Al principio Yuffie se sorprendió y miró la mano que pertenecía a Reno. Después miró hacia el lado opuesto y vio que había un chico que estaba abriendo su taquilla. _Parece que le estaba estorbando._

"Escucha pequeña." Dijo Reno mientras rodeaba a Yuffie con un brazo y bajaba su cabeza a la altura de la chica. "Entiendo que seas nueva y que ahora mismo no sepas qué hacer, pero no ignores a la gente cuando te dicen que te eches a un lado. Es de mala educación."

"¿Me estaban hablando?" El rostro de Yuffie mostraba una expresión de preocupación y horror. No quería ignorar a nadie, simplemente no había prestado atención. Sus ojos volvieron al chico de la taquilla. Apenas podía ver su rostro porque estaba oculto tras la puerta de la taquilla. No obstante, Yuffie pudo observar las piernas del chico. Debía ser alto, porque tenía unas piernas largas. Vestía unos vaqueros negros, por lo que Yuffie pensó que debía pertenecer a los Turcos, sin embargo, sus zapatos no eran como los de Reno. Así como Reno llevaba unos náuticos negros, el chico de la taquilla llevaba unas zapatillas negras con detalles rojos. "Reno." Yuffie llamó al chico tras unos segundos. "¿Los Turcos también lleváis los mismos zapatos?"

"Claro que sí, es nuestro 'uniforme'." Contestó Reno sin quitar su brazo de Yuffie. "Bueno, lo dicho, cuando te hablen, haz el favor de escuchar a la gente." Justo cuando Reno dijo eso, el chico cerró la puerta de su taquilla y se giró hacia ellos. "Sobre todo si es el magnífico Vincent Valentine." Reno tragó saliva. Parecía bastante nervioso.

"Payaso." Murmuró Vincent mientras pasaba al lado de los chicos y se dirigía hacia una de las aulas al fondo del pasillo.

Yuffie no pudo evitar observarlo. Era el chico con el que se había encontrado la primera noche que llegó al barrio nuevo, el que se había encontrado en la piscina cuando había estado observando a Aerith y a los chicos, y el mismo que la miró cuando se fue aquel día. _Vincent Valentine,_ repitió Yuffie para sí misma mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

"Exactamente, Vincent Valentine." La voz de Reno sacó a Yuffie de sus pensamientos. _¿Lo habré dicho en voz alta o es que él me ha leído el pensamiento?_ "Perteneció a los Turcos, pero se separó de nosotros después de un problemilla. Le costó lo suyo, pero consiguió salir."

"¿Qué problemilla?" Preguntó Yuffie con curiosidad. Para ella, los Turcos parecían un grupo de gente peculiar y divertida, no entendía como alguien querría dejarlos.

"Pues verás, resulta que él-" Empezó a decir Reno, pero fue interrumpido por Tifa.

"Reno, recuerda lo que te digo siempre." Fue lo único que Tifa dijo y Reno asintió diciendo algo de que no debía de entrometerse en vidas ajenas. "Escucha Yuffie, nosotros sabemos lo que le sucedió a Vincent porque lo vivimos, pero no creo que él quiera que lo vayamos contando por ahí." Tifa tenía razón. Si Yuffie quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió, debería ser Vincent el que se lo contara, y no otra gente.

Entraron a la clase que le habían asignado. Por suerte estaban todas juntas, acompañadas de Reno y Rude. Las mesas estaban dispuestas en filas de parejas, por lo que las chicas empezaron a discutir cómo se sentarían. Tifa se ofreció a sentarse sola, ya que ella conocía a la mayoría de la gente. Aerith dijo que a ella no le importaba sentarse con otra persona siempre y cuando Yuffie estuviera con Tifa, para que así no se sintiera sola. Mientras Aerith y Tifa hablaban sobre eso, Yuffie examinó la clase que le había tocado.

Aún no estaba completamente llena, aunque Yuffie pudo apreciar que tenía un gran aforo. Reno y Rude se habían sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Quién sabe si para controlar la clase o para poder hablar entre ellos sin preocuparse del profesor. Había más gente sentada en las filas cercanas a la pizarra y a la mesa del profesor. Esas filas eran las que Yuffie quería coger. No porque fuera una chica responsable y atenta, sino que Yuffie tenía problemas de vista y, aún con sus gafas, no conseguía ver con claridad las cosas de la pizarra si se sentaba al fondo de la habitación.

Mirando si había algunas mesas libres en aquella fila, Yuffie reparó en Vincent. Estaba sentado solo y tenía la mirada perdida. _Mi oportunidad, je je je je,_ rió Yuffie mientras le decía a sus amigas que quería sentarse al lado de aquel chico debido a su problema de vista. Aerith y Tifa intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron mientras veían a Yuffie dirigirse a Vincent.

"¿Crees que la echará?" Preguntó Aerith preocupada. Sabía que Vincent no era muy amable con la gente, aunque si era buena persona.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Tifa con sinceridad.

"¡Hola!" Exclamó Yuffie mientras se sentaba con energía en la silla al lado de Vincent. El chico le dirigió una mirada de asombro y confusión mientras la veía sentada de rodillas en la silla. "Soy Yuffie Kisaragi. Vengo de Wutai." Yuffie no paraba de sonreír. Quería parecer simpática para que el chico pensara acerca de la idea de considerarla una amiga. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"No te lo aconsejo." Contestó Vincent volviendo la mirada hacia la pizarra. Tenía una voz grave y un poco rasposa, cosa que atrajo la atención de Yuffie aún más.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Yuffie un poco ofendida y decepcionada.

"Porque no." Volvió a repetir Vincent y Yuffie volvió a insistir otra vez. "Mira, Yuffie. La gente no suele hablar mucho conmigo, por lo que si te acercas a mí, tampoco te hablarán a ti. No te lo aconsejo siendo nueva."

"Me da igual la demás gente. Quiero sentarme aquí." Dijo Yuffie mientras se sentaba en la silla. "Por cierto, no me has dicho aún tu nombre."

"Hmph." Murmuró Vincent y Yuffie se rió diciendo que jamás había oído un nombre parecido a 'Hmph'. Vincent sonrió levemente. No quería que nadie le viera sonreír, aunque el comentario de Yuffie le hizo bastante gracia. "Vincent." Y con eso, la conversación terminó. Por mucho que Yuffie intentara iniciar otra conversación de nuevo, Vincent siempre terminaba con ella mediante diferentes expresiones cortantes.

* * *

Zack y Cloud caminaban por los pasillos del instituto metiéndose el uno con el otro. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Zack salió huyendo de Cloud mientras el rubio lo seguía. Zack se reía mientras corría y dirigía su mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que su amigo siguiera ahí.

En uno de esos movimientos, Zack no se fijó en la puerta de la taquilla que tenía delante, por lo que se dio un golpe contra ella y todo se volvió oscuro. Cloud se detuvo en seco mirando a su amigo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Pensó ir hacia él, aunque entonces vio como la puerta de la taquilla se cerraba y una chica se acercaba a Zack. _¡La chica de la piscina!_ Cloud se quedó ahí detenido unos minutos pensando qué hacer. _¿Me acerco y hablo con ella, o dejo que Zack haga el ridículo?_ Finalmente, Cloud decidió que su amigo se las apañara solo, por lo que dio media vuelta y salió al patio del instituto.

"Hooolaaa." Exclamó Aerith mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el chico que estaba en el suelo en ese momento. Había oído un estruendo y lo siguiente que vio fue a un chico tumbado en el suelo.

_¿Mamá?_ Pensó Zack cuando oyó esa voz. _Pero no puede ser, mi madre está-_

"Hoooolaaa." Volvió a exclamar Aerith y Zack abrió los ojos. Zack solamente veía el color blanco.

"¿Es-estoy en el…cielo?" Preguntó Zack y entonces reparó en la chica que tenía justo sobre su cabeza. La chica se rió ante el comentario de Zack mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Eres un…angel?" Zack seguía tumbado mirando como el rostro de Aerith se sonrojaba ante su comentario.

"Soy Aerith. Te diste contra la puerta de mi taquilla y me asústate." Sonrió Aerith mientras miraba a Zack.

"Así que se puede decir que me salvaste de hacer el ridículo más de lo necesario." Dijo Zack mientras se sentaba en el suelo y seguía mirando a Aerith.

"En realidad no, lo único que hice fue decir 'Hooolaaa'." Zack se rió y se levantó del suelo aunque un poco brusco. Eso preocupó a Aerith, que pensó que no era bueno que hiciera esos movimientos después de haberse dado un golpe tan grande.

"Gracias Aerith." Zack se acercó un poco a la chica cuando dijo eso. No se podía creer que estuviera hablando con ella. "Soy Zack. Creo que tengo que pagarte de alguna manera." Zack tenía una sonrisa traviesa cuando dijo eso.

"No te preocupes por eso." Respondió Aerith amablemente.

"No, no." Dijo Zack mientras le daba la espalda a Aerith y pensaba en cómo recompensar a Aerith por lo que había hecho. "¡Ya lo tengo!" Exclamó Zack y se giró hacia Aerith. "¿Qué te parece una cita?" Sonrió Zack esperanzado.

"¿Pero qué dices? No seas idiota." Respondió Aerith escondiendo el rostro de Zack. No quería que la viera tan sonrojada. Zack pareció un poco decepcionado. No esperaba que la chica respondiera de esa manera. "Aunque tal vez...podría pensármelo."

"¿Lo harás de verdad?" Zack parecía emocionado. "¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó mientras corría hacia la puerta que daba al patio del instituto, sin embargo se giró antes de abrirla. "Te buscare a la salida y esperaré entonces tu respuesta."

* * *

"¡Vincent!" Exclamó Yuffie mientras salía corriendo detrás del chico. "¡Vincent!" Volvió a repetir cuando vio que no se detenía.

Yuffie solamente quería devolverle el bolígrafo que le había prestado la clase de antes, pero el chico no la escuchaba. Al final se dio por vencida y decidió que ya se lo devolvería en otra ocasión.

Yuffie empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando a Aerith o a Tifa. Vio a Aerith hablando con…¿el suelo? Yuffie empezó a reírse de su amiga hasta que se acercó un poco más y vio a un chico tumbado en el suelo. _¡El chico de la piscina!_ _Tal vez debería irme por donde he venido, je…je…je…_

* * *

"Escucha Cloud, lo que has hecho con Zack ha estado muy mal." Dijo Tifa mientras se sentaba en frente del rubio. "¿Y si está ahí tirado inconsciente y nadie hace nada por él?" Cloud estaba empezando a sentirse mal por haber dejado a Zack tirado en el suelo. Había salido al patio y se lo había contado a Tifa para reírse un rato, pero Tifa no había hecho nada más que reñirle. Justo cuando iba a levantarse para ir a buscarlo, alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda bastante fuerte que le cortó la respiración. Cloud se giró y vio a Zack sentándose con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué tal chicos?" Preguntó Zack animado. Había conseguido hablar con Aerith y le había pedido una cita que seguramente aceptaría, ¿qué más podría pedir el chico? "Por cierto chocobo, me ha parecido muy fuerte que me hayas dejado tirado. ¿Un amigo para eso? Entonces paso de los amigos." Cloud estaba a punto de contestar cuando su mirada reparó en una cascada castaña y un par de esmeraldas como ojos.

"Disculpadme, he de ir a hacer algo." Dijo Cloud rápidamente y se levantó de la zona del patio donde se había sentado con Tifa. A pesar de los reproches de Zack y Tifa, Cloud no se giró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aerith. La chica no paraba quieta. Se movía hacia un lado y hacia otro. Parecía que estaba buscando a alguien. Cloud la siguió entre la gente. No quería perderla, no hasta que no se pudiera presentar. Necesitaba un nombre e iba a luchar por él.

Corrió y corrió detrás de ella. Esquivó a los que se cruzaban en su camino hablando unos con otros o lanzando balones de fútbol. Cloud fue a esquivar uno de esos balones y se chocó con un chico de los del club de ciencias. Cloud se giró y se disculpó rápidamente para seguir a la chica. Justo cuando hizo eso, Cloud se dio con el poste de la portería del campo de fútbol, cayendo redondo al suelo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tumbado sin conocimiento, pero le despertó una dulce voz.

"Hooolaa!" Dijo esa voz y Cloud abrió los ojos. Se encontró con esos ojos que andaba siguiendo. _No puede ser…es ella._ "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la chica. "Te has dado un buen golpe con el poste. Me asustaste cuando te vi ahí tirado." La chica parecía preocupada.

"¿Un golpe?" Preguntó Cloud confuso. Solamente recordaba haberse chocado con el chico de ciencias y los demás… _¡Mi cabeza!,_ exclamó Cloud para sí mismo mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor de cabeza. _Espera, ha dicho que la he asustado. Eso quiere decir que se ha…¡preocupado! ¡Se ha fijado en mí!_ "Lo siento." Dijo Cloud mientras se ponía en pie.

"No te preocupes, no eres el primero al que ayudo hoy." Sonrió Aerith mientras le daba la espalda a Cloud. "Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Estarás bien solo?" Aerith miraba a Cloud por encima del hombro. Cloud asintió. No era un chico de muchas palabras. "Ve a que te vean ese golpe." Y con eso, Aerith se fue sin decirle su nombre a Cloud. El chico no reparó en ello hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Aerith ya se había marchado.

* * *

"Os he estado buscando." Dijo Yuffie a sus amigas cuando las vio entrar en clase de Matemáticas. Tifa se disculpó diciendo que había estado con Rude y otro amigo más. Aerith se disculpó diciendo que había estado ayudando a dos chicos que habían perdido el conocimiento esa mañana.

"¿Cómo te ha ido con Vincent?" Preguntó Tifa sonriendo. Había visto a su amiga hablar con Vincent de vez en cuando en las clases anteriores y tenía curiosidad por saber si estaba siendo o no simpático con ella.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría que hablara un poco más conmigo." Contestó Yuffie mientras suspiraba y se dirigía a su silla al lado del pelinegro. "Vincent, te habías dejado el bolígrafo." Dijo Yuffie y le tendió el bolígrafo a Vincent, pero el chico tenía la mirada perdida en una chica con una larga melena recogida en una coleta. "¿Quién es?" Preguntó Yuffie sin pensar mucho en la pregunta que había hecho.

"Nadie." Fue la respuesta de Vincent mientras cogía de mala manera el bolígrafo que le estaba dando Yuffie. _De acuerdo…_, pensó Yuffie mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte. Había agotado todas sus ideas para hablar con Vincent. Lo había intentado todo pero el chico seguía sin prestarle mucha atención. Para colmo, en ese momento le había entrado cierta curiosidad por saber quién era esa chica que Vincent miraba, además de saber qué relación había entre esos dos.

* * *

Yuffie llegó a su casa después de un largo día de clases y presentaciones. Saludó a su padre y subió a su habitación para hablar con su madre a través de Skype. Su madre tardó varios segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue comentar el aspecto tan cansado que tenía su hija. Yuffie le explicó que había sido un día muy duro. Le explicó que había un grupo de gente llamado 'Turcos'. Le habló de Reno, Tifa y Aerith, y por último, de Vincent.

"Mamá, no sé qué hacer con ese chico, lo he intentado todo." Dijo Yuffie mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. Al otro lado de la pantalla alguien rió y Yuffie podía asegurar que esa risa no era de su madre. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Lo siento cariño, está aquí Baralai." Dijo Paine mientras se echaba hacia un lado y dejaba que Baralai entrara en el plano de la cámara. Yuffie lo saludó tímidamente. Baralai era un amigo de su madre, pero no le apetecía contarle sus problemas a él. "En cuanto a ese chico…" Empezó a decir Paine, pero Baralai la cortó.

"Escucha Yuffie, cuando yo conocí a tu madre, ella era exactamente igual que ese chico, según me lo describes." Esas palabras dejaron a Yuffie helada. Tal vez si era buena idea hablar de sus problemas con Baralai. Al fin y al cabo, si era cierto lo que Baralai decía, sabría qué hacer. "Simplemente tienes que seguir como hoy, pero no lo saques de sus casillas. Si hay algo de lo que no quiere hablar, no lo presiones, ya te lo dirá más adelante."

"Pero es que siento que le molesta todo lo que hago y digo." Dijo Yuffie.

"¿Te lo ha dicho?" Preguntó Baralai y obtuvo como respuesta un 'no'. "Cuando yo conocí a tu madre pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta de que mi actitud alegre y optimista era lo que ella quería y necesitaba, aunque no lo dijera en un principio." Baralai le guiñó un ojo a Paine cuando dijo eso último.

"Jamás dije algo de eso." Contestó Paine mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria a Baralai.

"Lo que sea." Baralai sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en Yuffie.

"Baralai, ¿me estás diciendo que lo que ese chico necesita es una actitud como la mía?" Yuffie estaba bastante confusa. Sabía que lo que Baralai le había dicho le serviría de algo, pero no conseguía sacar una idea clara.

"No Yuffie. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que ese chico necesita a alguien con una actitud como la tuya." Le explicó Baralai a Yuffie, que estuvo pensando en ello durante un rato. _Supongo que tiene razón._

* * *

"¿Por qué no me habéis ayudado hoy?" Preguntó Cloud mientras se tapaba con el flequillo el chichón que le había salido por culpa del golpe que se había dado. Se había enterado que Zack había estado con Tifa al lado suya hasta que había llegado la hora de irse a clase.

"Tu tampoco lo hiciste, ahora estamos en paz." Dijo Zack mientras caminaba por las calles de Midgar junto a Cloud y Tifa.

"¿Tifa?" Preguntó Cloud a su amiga. Se había esperado esa reacción de Zack, pero no de Tifa.

"Pensé que así escarmentarías y no volverías a dejar a Zack tirado." Contestó Tifa dejando a Cloud parado en seco en mitad de la calle. "Por cierto Zack, lo que me has dicho de que quieres pagarle a esa chica por eso 'Hooolaaa'." Empezó a decir Tifa. Zack le había contado lo sucedido con Aerith, aunque no había dado ningún nombre para que nadie supiera nada hasta que él no tuviera nada asegurado. "En lugar de una cita, ¿por qué no le comprar unas galletas o algún muffin? Es que pienso que una cita es algo muy…serio." Rió Tifa y Zack pensó acerca de lo que le estaba diciendo. Tifa tenía razón. Además, no había visto a Aerith, por lo que no sabía cuál era su respuesta sobre el plan de la cita.

"¿Y de dónde saco yo un dulce o unas galletas originales?" Preguntó Zack desesperado. Se negaba a ir a un supermercado a comprar cosas para Aerith. Quería algo con más…'clase'.

"La madre de una amiga tiene una pastelería. Hace cosas exquisitas." Dijo Tifa mientras cerraba los ojos y evitaba que la baba se le cayera al pensar en los dulces de la madre de Aerith. "Puedo mandarte la dirección por mensaje y te puedes acercar un día de estos." Zack pensó un rato sobre la propuesta de su amiga hasta que asintió finalmente.

"Cloud, ¿qué te parece si vamos esta tarde?" Preguntó Zack a su amigo guiñándole un ojo. "Así te compro algo para hacer las paces." Rió Zack recibiendo una mirada de 'odio' por parte de Cloud. "¡Vamos chocobo, que te quedas atrás!"


	5. Kick-ass

**Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí el otro capítulo, pero he tenido (y tengo) serios problemas con mi ordenador. El maldito se apaga cada dos por tres y me pierde todo el trabajo.**

**De todas maneras, aquí está otro capítulo de nuestro fic. Como no me dijisteis qué pareja debería empezar primero, estoy empezándolas todas a la vez (o al menos lo estoy intentando) Debería de haber dicho esto algunos capítulos atrás, pero lo digo ahora: Paine y Baralai pertenecen al FF X-2. Son una pareja que me gusta bastante y me ayuda tenerlos en el fic. **

**Finalmente, sin más preámbulos, espero que os guste lo que vais a leer y que dejéis una review o algo **

"Bien Cloud, puedes esperar aquí fuera si quieres." Dijo Zack mientras aferraba con la mano el tirador de la puerta de la pastelería que le había indicado Tifa.

"¿Por qué me voy a quedar fuera?" Preguntó Cloud un tanto indignado.

"Para que no caigas en la tentación de comerte un bizcocho." Zack se giró y, aunque en un principio el comentario podía parecer una broma, el chico lo decía completamente en serio. Sabía el problema de Cloud y no quería que su amigo hiciera alguna tontería. Ya se llevó un susto una vez cuando entraron a comprar gominolas, y Cloud se comió más de la cuenta.

"Que sea diabético no significa que no pueda entrar y mirar."

"Cloud. Recuerda lo que pasó aquella vez." Recordó Zack a su amigo y Cloud se sonrojó y evitó entablar contacto visual con Zack.

"Te prometo que no voy a comer nada." Cloud estaba suplicando a su amigo. Quería entrar aunque solo fuera a oler los bizcochos y las galletas recién hechas.

Zack suspiró y asintió. Abrió la puerta y le indicó a Cloud que entrara. La pastelería era una tienda bastante grande. Había varias mesas de café con sus correspondientes sillas en una esquina junto a una gran vidriera desde la que se podía ver la calle y a los viandantes, que pasaban sin percibir que estaban siendo observados. Justo en frente de la puerta estaba el mostrador con las diferentes obras culinarias expuestas. Tras el mostrador había una puerta entreabierta tras la que supuso Zack, se encontraban los hornos y el lugar en el que se creaba todas aquellas obras de arte que posteriormente serían vendidas.

Cloud miraba, al igual que Zack, la pastelería asombrado. Posó sus ojos sobre el expositor de pasteles y se fue acercando a él muy lentamente. Tenía la boca abierta y estaba hecha agua. Hacía años desde la última vez que le dio un bocado a un dulce.

"Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó una voz femenina a Cloud tras el mostrador.

Cloud alzó la vista a regañadientes del expositor y se encontró con una mujer entrada en la madurez al otro lado. Tenía una larga melena recogida en un moño que estaba deshecho. Sus ojos marrones mostraban confianza y serenidad, al igual que su sonrisa. Su rostro tenía las típicas arrugas que manifestaban que había llevado una vida feliz.

"Buenas tardes." Contestó Zack acercándose a largas zancadas hacia el mostrador. "Me gustaría comprar algún bizcocho o algo por el estilo."

"¿Algo por el estilo?" Rió la mujer de la pastelería. "¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?"

Zack fue a responder a la pregunta de la encantadora mujer cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y la mujer salió de detrás del mostrador para dirigirse a ayudar a su nuevo cliente. Zack y Cloud se giraron sorprendidos y dispuestos a ayudar. Se encontraron con una chica cargada con flores. Supieron que era una chica por la falda que llevaba a la altura de la rodilla. El rostro estaba oculto tras los diferentes y numerosos ramos de flores que llevaba en brazos.

"¡Hija! ¿Por qué no me pides ayuda?" Exclamó la mujer mientras le quitaba poco a poco algunos ramos. No obstante el rostro de la chica seguía oculto. Lo único que Cloud y Zack podían ver era el cabello castaño de la chica.

"Permítanos ayudarla." Se ofreció Zack caballerosamente. Al principio Cloud se sorprendía con esos cambios de actitud, pero después de tantos años de amistad estaba más que acostumbrado.

"Muchísimas gracias." Sonrió la pastelera mientras se echaba a un lado y permitía que los chicos se acercaran a su hija y cogiera algunos ramos. Poco a poco, el rostro de la chica iba apareciendo y Zack, junto a Cloud, se quedó alucinado al ver quién era.

"¡Aerith!" Exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez al reconocer a la chica. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose cómo es que el otro conocía a Aerith.

"¿Zack? ¿Cloud?" Aerith sonrió a los chicos mientras dejaba las flores en una de las mesas de café. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Zack quería comprar algunos pasteles para una chi-" Comenzó a decir Cloud pero Zack le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y le tapó la boca con la mano mientras sonreía como un niño al que le habían pillado haciendo alguna travesura.

"Quería comprar algunos pasteles para merendar esta tarde." Rió nervioso Zack mientras Cloud murmuraba algo contra su mano. "¡Cloud! ¡Deja de lamerme la mano!"

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Aerith. "Dejadme que os invite." Aerith se aproximó al mostrador y sonrió a los chicos. "Decidme qué queréis." Aerith sonreía amablemente a los chicos mientras esperaba su respuesta. Zack miró a Cloud, que estaba negando con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que no sé cual elegir." Contestó Zack acercándose al mostrador y mirando lentamente cada uno de los pasteles que había ahí.

"¿Te gustan los frutos rojos?" Preguntó Aerith mientras sacaba un pastel con mermelada de frambuesa por encima y con trozos de frutos rojos como arándanos, cerezas y más frambuesas dentro. "Este bizcocho es uno de mis favoritos. Las cerezas le dan un toque dulce aunque no empacha."

"La verdad es que no me gusta mucho la mermelada." Confesó Zack un poco avergonzado al haber rechazado el pastel favorito de Aerith.

"Tal vez este te pueda gustar más." Dijo Aerith mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con su dedo índice. Tras unos segundos mirando en el expositor, sacó otro bizcocho distinto al anterior. "Este lleva canela y limón. Es más dulce que el otro."

"Tiene buena pinta." Zack miraba el bizcocho con la boca abierta mientras se lamía los labios. Aerith rió y le cortó una porción. Zack la cogió y la miró concentrado mientras decidía en su cabeza si comérselo de un bocado en ese mismo momento, o esperar y hacerlo como lo hacía las personas normales.

"¿Cloud?" Preguntó Aerith mientras esperaba la decisión del chico.

"Lo siento, tengo problemas de azúcar." Dijo Cloud rechazando la oferta de Aerith.

"¿Eres diabético?"

Cloud asintió y Aerith se metió dentro de la cocina. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, cada una expresando distintas cosas. Cloud mostraba desconcierto, aunque por otra parte estaba contento de haber visto a Aerith. Zack, sin embargo, estaba echando con la mirada a Cloud. Él quería estar a solas con ella, y Cloud estaba interrumpiendo ese momento. Al cabo de los minutos, Aerith salió con una bandeja de galletas en la mano. Se las puso a Cloud delante y le ofreció una.

"Son galletas sin azúcar. En lugar de edulcorantes artificiales le hemos echado uno natural. Pruébalas y dime qué opinas."

Cloud miró dubitativo el plato antes de alargar la mano y coger una galleta. Estaban recién hechas porque aún emitían el calor del horno. Le dio un pequeño bocado mientras Aerith y Zack lo miraban expectantes. Cloud saboreó el trozo de galleta que tenía en la boca. Reconocía el sabor a vainilla y un sabor dulzón extraño. Tenía que reconocer que estaban bastante bien.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Zack que aún tenía su bizcocho en la mano.

"Están bastantes buenas." Rió Cloud mientras cogía la bandeja de galletas de las manos de Aerith.

Juntos, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la pastelería. Estuvieron hablando y riendo, conociéndose un poco mejor. Zack le preguntó a Aerith acerca de las flores y esta le comentó que le gustaba crear ramos y regalárselos a los clientes que entraban a la pastelería.

"Eres la chica de las flores." Rió Cloud, pero cesó cuando Zack le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

"Cloud, ¿no tienes que hacer cosas?" Preguntó Zack y Cloud recordó que había quedado con Tifa para hablar un rato.

"La verdad es que he quedado con una amiga." Dijo Cloud levantándose y mirando la bandeja de galletas en las que solo quedaban dos. "Aerith, ¿te importa si…?"

"Por supuesto Cloud, llévatelas." Sonrió Aerith y vio como el chico se iba hacia la izquierda.

"Así que, te gustan las flores." Comentó Zack cogiendo un ramo de flores de los que había traído Aerith. "Son bastantes bonitas y parecen muy naturales."

"¡Es que son naturales!" Respondió Aerith un tanto ofendida. Claro que sus flores eran naturales. No le gustaban las cosas artificiales. Le parecían tan falsas… Zack miraba a Aerith arrepentido. No había sido su intención insultarla ni ofenderla.

"Aerith, yo…" Zack intentaba disculparse, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. No era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer. "Lo siento, no quería ofenderte." Aerith lo miró con una mirada dura, aunque se relajó al cabo de los minutos cuando vio la expresión de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Zack. "¿Por qué no las vendes?" Preguntó Zack intentando cambiar un poco la conversación.

"¿Venderlas?" Aerith estaba extrañada. Ella nunca había pensado en sacar beneficio de algo que le gustaba.

"Claro. Son muy bonitas. Estoy seguro de que a la gente no le importaría comprarlas." Zack miraba con una sonrisa el ramillete que tenía en la mano. "Además, no hay muchas floristerías por aquí. Piénsalo: Midgar llena de flores, tu cartera llena de dinero."

"Midgar llena de flores…¿mi cartera llena de dinero?" Aerith miró a Zack y este asintió.

"Yo te ayudaré." Contestó Zack mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba algo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. "Voy a ser tu primer cliente." Sacó un puñado de monedas y unos billetes. "¿Cuánto pides?"

"¿Pedir? Zack, no podría venderte a ti un ramo." Rió Aerith. "No sería bonito."

"Toma entonces." Dijo Zack mientras cogía el ramillete y le dejaba un billete y un par de monedas en la mesa.

"Zack, esto es demasiado por un ramo de flores." Los ojos de Aerith estaban abiertos como platos mirando el dinero que Zack le había dejado en la mesa.

"Y además del dinero…" Dijo Zack acercándose a Aerith, que estaba sentada y mirando al chico como se iba acercando lentamente. "Toma. Te lo regalo." Sonrió el chico moreno tendiéndole el ramo a Aerith. La chica lo cogió y miró a Zack con una tímida sonrisa.

"Gracias." Susurró la chica mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"Por cierto." Zack volvió a sentarse en su silla y miraba pícaramente a Aerith. "No me has dicho todavía nada de nuestra cita."

"Oh, cállate." Rió Aerith avergonzada, aunque le debía una respuesta a Zack. El muchacho parecía ilusionado. "Bueno, vale. Pero solo una cita."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Zack poniéndose de pie y cogiendo las manos de Aerith. "Te veré el viernes por la tarde aquí mismo."

"¿Aquí mismo?" Preguntó Aerith mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a Zack, que se dirigía hacia la puerta de la pastelería. "¡Zack!" Llamó Aerith al chico, que había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que había salido Cloud.

* * *

Durante las primeras semanas, las cosas en el instituto para Yuffie fueron muy parecidas a ese primer día. Iba con sus pantalones cortos y bermudas mientras todas las chicas iban con pantalones largos y ajustados. Se sentaba al lado de Vincent, que por el momento no la había echado de su sitio, aunque no hablaban apenas. Las únicas palabras que se intercambiaban eran '¿En qué página estamos?' y '¿Me puedes dar un bolígrafo?'. Yuffie no se sentía cómoda con la situación y, aunque había seguido los consejos de Baralai, no veía ningún avance.

Había pasado ya un mes desde Yuffie llegó a Midgar desde Wutai. Estaban a principio de Octubre y el frío empezaba a notarse por las mañanas, por lo que Yuffie decidió cambiar su atuendo por uno más calentito. Cambio sus shorts por unos vaqueros azules claros y largos. Sus sandalias las sustituyó por unos botines al tobillo de color melocotón, y sus camisetas de manga corta fueron reemplazadas por un jersey que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de las caderas.

Como todas las mañanas, salió hacia la casa de Aerith para irse juntas al instituto. El camino hacia la casa de la chica, aunque no era muy largo, se le hacía muy aburrido a Yuffie, por lo que siempre llevaba sus auriculares consigo. No solía llevarlos en las orejas porque chocaban con su segundo pendiente, además, si ponía la música alta podía llevarlos al cuello.

Salió de su casa y encendió su MP4. Le dio a 'Reproducir' y empezó a sonar una canción aleatoria. Era Come out n' Play de The Ofspring, una canción que Yuffie se sabía al dedillo. Como era muy temprano y a esas horas no había nadie en la calle, Yuffie no tuvo inconveniente en ir cantando mientras caminaba, aunque no lo hacía muy alto. Con lo que Yuffie no contó es que a esas horas habría también estudiantes que irían a su mismo instituto, como era el caso de Vincent, que había salido de su casa detrás de Yuffie.

El chico no le dio importancia a su presencia, para él solamente era la chica que se sentaba con él en clase. Apenas hablaban ni se molestaban. Para Vincent, era una convivencia perfecta. Parecía que Yuffie no se dio cuenta de que Vincent estaba detrás de ella, porque seguía cantando y llevando el ritmo de la canción como al principio. _No tiene mal gusto musical,_ pensó Vincent para sí mismo al reconocer la canción que Yuffie cantaba. La canción terminó y otra aleatoria comenzó. Esta vez era una de los noventa que Yuffie adoraba.

"No controles, mi forma de vestir porque es total, y a todo el mundo gusto." Comenzó a cantar Yuffie mientras añadía unos pasos de baile de su propia cosecha. Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír y lo peor es que no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Siguió caminando detrás de ella mientras estudiaba sus pasos de baile. Observó que cada vez que en la canción se pronunciaba la palabra 'total', Yuffie hacía un movimiento brusco y estrambótico. Tenía una voz bonita, aunque sus agudos eran un poco estridentes. Siguió observándola y la vio detenerse en frente de una casa. _Aerith,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba alcanzando a Yuffie y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Saludarla o ignorarla? La mayor parte de su cerebro le decía que la ignorara, que no era nadie. Sin embargo, aquel corto periodo de tiempo hizo que Vincent se replanteara esa idea. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, porque apenas le faltaban unos pasos para pasar por su lado.

"Bueno días, Kisaragi." Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Yuffie levantó la mirada de su MP4 al oír ese saludo. Tenía una expresión de asombro y no sabía qué decir. _¡El mismísimo Vincent Valentine me ha saludado!_ Acabó por levantar la mano y devolverle el saludo tartamudeando.

"B-bue-n-nos d-días…" Vincent se limitó a sonreír y refunfuñar como siempre hacía.

* * *

Aerith y Yuffie llegaron al instituto poco después que Vincent. Durante el camino, Yuffie le contó lo sucedido con el chico, mientras que Aerith no decía nada, solamente asentía. Estaba distraída. Tenía la mente fija en la última cita que había tenido con Zack.

Desde la primera que tuvieron aquel viernes después de que Zack llegara a su pastelería, había aceptado a salir más a menudo con él. Aquellas salidas eran entretenidas. Iban a los recreativos, a la bolera o a la pista de patinaje como buenos amigos, porque para Aerith, Zack no era más que un bueno amigo. Pero la última vez que salieron, Zack hizo que Aerith se replanteara su situación.

"Yuffie, ¿tú has salido con chicos?" Preguntó Aerith cuando llegaron a su taquilla. Yuffie la miró extrañada y asintió a la pregunta de su amiga. "¿Y cómo sabías que querías una relación?" Volvió a preguntar Aerith, pero esta vez en un susurro.

"¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto Aerith?" Rió Yuffie nerviosamente. La castaña seguía mirando a Yuffie esperando su respuesta. "Bueno, supongo que cuando te sientes cómoda con esa persona es cuando te planteas el tener una relación."

"Dulce inocencia."

Las chicas se giraron y se encontraron con Reno y Rude apoyados en las taquillas al lado de las suyas. Estaban riendo entre ellos. Bueno, más bien, era Reno quien se estaba riendo, Rude se limitaba a sonreír.

"¿Es que acaso tú tienes otra opinión?" Preguntó Yuffie un poco enojada al pelirrojo mientras le señalaba con el dedo. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo con esa gente, estaba cómoda con ellos y tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar de cualquier tema.

"Por supuesto que sí, niña." Contestó Reno acercándose a las chicas. "Las relaciones en realidad no existen. Es decir, lo que vosotras entendéis como una relación, para nosotros es diversión con una chica."

"Explícate." Dijo Aerith que se mantuvo detrás de Yuffie.

"Pues que cuando un tío decide empezar una relación con la chica es porque busca algo más que besos y abrazos." Reno seguía teniendo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"¿Y qué hay de Rude y Tifa?" Preguntó Yuffie señalando a dicho muchacho. "Ellos están juntos desde hace tiempo y-"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que ellos no tengan diversión entre sí?" Le interrumpió Reno e hizo que Yuffie se callara sin saber qué contestar. _¡No! ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero saber qué es lo que hace mi amiga con su novio en su relación!_ Aerith estaba detrás de Yuffie con los mismos problemas en su mente. Las chicas miraron a Rude, que miraba el suelo un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su amigo.

"¡Eres un cerdo!" Gritó alguien desde detrás de los chicos. Rude se hizo a un lado y Tifa apareció en el campo de visión. Se dirigió hacia Reno y le soltó un guantazo que le dejó una marca en la mejilla derecha.

"¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? ¡Rude!" El pelirrojo buscaba el apoyo de su amigo, pero este negaba con la cabeza y se iba con Tifa hacia otra parte, evitando que las cosas se pusieran peores.

Aerith y Yuffie se quedaron mirando a Reno y después cada una lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevaron a clase. Lo sentaron en su silla y se quedaron ahí con él vigilándolo para que no hiciera otra tontería. Yuffie empezó a regañarle por su comentario acerca de las relaciones, sin embargo Aerith no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Simplemente miraba la habitación, intentando buscar su propia respuesta.

El profesor llegó y todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos. Tifa y Rude llegaron junto a más gente unos segundos después. Yuffie suspiró y se sentó en su asiento sin muchas ganas, hasta que recordó lo sucedido esa mañana.

"Vincent…" Comenzó a decir Yuffie intentando saber si la cosa había cambiado o si seguía esa relación de indiferencia entre ellos. Vincent la miró de reojo y alzó una ceja a modo de saludo. _Nada, todo sigue igual que siempre…_, pensó para sí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía a centrar su atención en la clase.

Parecía que el profesor no tenía ganas de explicar el temario porque mandó una larga lista de ejercicios que debían de estar hechos para el final de la clase. Yuffie empezó a hacer derivadas e integrales sin dificultad…hasta que llegó a uno en el que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

"¿Cómo voy a calcular la primitiva de esta integral sin resolver la integral?" Exclamó Yuffie en voz alta esperando hallar la respuesta.

"Con el teorema fundamental del cálculo de integral. El TFCI." Respondió Vincent mientras hacía girar el bolígrafo en el aire.

"Señor Valentine, le pediría por favor que dejara de hacer malabares. Esto es una clase de matemáticas, no un circo." Le regañó el profesor, pero Vincent hizo caso omiso y siguió jugando con el bolígrafo.

"TFCI…" Repitió Yuffie para sí misma. _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras buscaba en sus folios dicho teorema.

"Fíjate." Dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba a Yuffie y sacaba un folio en blanco para explicarle el teorema. "Y así puedes hacer el ejercicio. Es mucho más sencillo." Vinvent le dio el folio cuando terminó para que Yuffie lo estudiara.

"Entonces esto es H(x)…" Murmuró Yuffie mientras hacía el ejercicio, pero Vincent la cortó de golpe.

"¿Para qué le llamas H(x) si ya te han dicho que es F(x)?" La voz de Vincent tenía un tono exasperado.

"Pero si lo estaba haciendo bien." Contestó Yuffie sonriendo ante la situación de que Vincent le estuviera echando un cable en matemáticas.

* * *

"Chicas, ¿es obligatorio tener que apuntarse a una actividad extraescolar?" Preguntó Yuffie mirando la lista de actividades que Tifa le había traído.

"Es aconsejable. Créeme, te vendrá bien." Contestó Tifa mientras se sentaba al lado de Yuffie y le empezaba a explicar cada una de las actividades. "Fíjate, tienes botánica." Dijo Tifa rodeando con un círculo toda la información de tal actividad.

"Está muy entretenida y es una cosa muy relajante. Vamos a jardines y observamos las distintas plantas que nos vamos encontrando." Comentó Aerith, por lo que Yuffie entendió que la chica estaba registrada en dicha actividad.

"Lo siento mucho Aerith, pero me gustan más las cosas más activas." Se disculpó Yuffie.

"Entonces prueba la zumba." Tifa volvió a rodar la información de dicha actividad. "Haces muchísima actividad y es muy divertido."

"Puede que sea interesante…" Murmuró Yuffie no muy convencida mientras le echaba un vistazo a las demás actividades. Teatro, danza, pintura, refuerzo de matemáticas, inglés… "¡Espera!" Exclamó la chica mientras cogía el bolígrafo de Tifa y rodeaba una actividad. "¡Hay kick-boxing!"

"¿Te gusta dar palos a doquier?" Aerith tenía una expresión de horror.

"Vaya…y parecía tonta la chica." Rió Tifa mientras observaba la cara de felicidad de Yuffie. "Entonces supongo que lo de la zumba lo dejamos para otro momento, ¿no?"

* * *

Yuffie llegó a su casa y soltó sus cosas en su habitación. Bajó a comer con su padre que le había preparado uno de sus platos menos favoritos…espinacas. Durante la comida estuvieron hablando durante sus respectivos días. Godo hablaba de su trabajo en la oficina, aburrido como siempre. Yuffie no entendía cómo su padre no dejaba esa vida de cubículo de oficina. Yuffie le habló acerca de las distintas actividades extraescolares que había en su instituto.

"¿Por cuál te vas a decidir?" Preguntó vagamente Godo.

"Quiero probar el kick-boxing."

"¿Kick-boxing?" Repitió Godo confundido. "¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

"Algo parecido al boxeo." Contestó Yuffie mientras sonreía a su padre.

"No quiero que hagas eso. Te podrías hacer daño."

"¡Venga ya! Déjame al menos probarlo."

"Es que es tan poco femenino…" Contestó Godo y fue entonces cuando inició una discusión con Yuffie.

"¿Femenino? ¿Quieres decir que porque soy una chica no voy a poder hacer esa actividad?" El todo de Yuffie se iba elevando a medida que las palabras salían de su boca. "Eres un pu-…" Yuffie no quería insultar a su padre, por lo que se calló una parte de lo que le iba a decir. "¡Eres un machista!" Gritó Yuffie mientras se iba de la cocina y subía a su habitación, dejando atrás los gritos de su padre.

Una vez en su habitación, Yuffie miró su reloj y vio que aún faltaba una hora y pocos minutos para empezar su primera clase de kick-boxing. Cogió su ordenador y llamó a su madre, esperando no molestarla.

"¡Yuffie!" Exclamó Paine cuando vio a su hija aparecer en la pantalla de su ordenador.

"Mamá, ¿crees que el kick-boxing es algo masculino?" Preguntó Yuffie directamente sin dar rodeos.

"Por supuesto que no." Contestó su madre mientras observaba concernida a su hija. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que papá dice que es algo femenino y no me deja ni siquiera probarlo."

"Cariño, si sabes que siempre vas a hacer lo que te de la gana, ¿por qué te molestas en preguntarle su opinión?" Rió Paine y Yuffie meditó acerca de esa frase. _Tiene razón…¿para qué me voy a llevar entonces este mal rato?_

"¿No está ahí Baralai?" Preguntó Yuffie. Se le había vuelto normal verlo con su madre la mayoría de las veces. Incluso cuando iba algunos fines de semana a Wutai para estar con su madre, Baralai siempre aparecía para saludar, y a veces se quedaba a comer o a cenar.

"Está trabajando en el templo." Sonrió Paine, que se alegraba de que Yuffie aceptara al chico. "¿Por qué?"

"Quería hablar con él acerca del chico este de mi clase." Confesó Yuffie un poco avergonzada.

"¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas a mí?" Preguntó Paine fingiendo estar ofendida, aunque en su interior estaba rebosando de alegría.

"Es que como él dice que tú eras igual pues…" Empezó a excusarse Yuffie pero su madre la corto.

"Está bien, no te preocupes hija." Sonrió Paine. "Le diré a Baralai que venga luego y así podréis hablar." Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Yuffie, haciendo que su hija riera.

* * *

Yuffie volvió al instituto por la tarde y se fue al gimnasio que estaba cerca de uno de los patios. Llegó allí y lo vio lleno de chicos. Literalmente, no había ni una sola chica, por lo que Yuffie se sintió un poco incómoda cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba una sudadera ancha y unos leggings oscuros.

Yuffie se sentó en un banco del gimnasio mientras esperaba que la clase empezara. Se fijo en que estaba Rude junto a más chicos de su clase. También estaban los chicos que habían estado mirando a Aerith el día de la piscina.

Al cabo de los minutos llegó el profesor. Un joven de no más de 20 años que parecía ser un muchacho con carácter. Sin embargo, los chicos se acercaban a él alegremente y hablaban de cualquier cosa, e incluso se gastaban bromas entre sí. El joven reparó en la figura de Yuffie al fondo del gimnasio. Ordenó a los chicos que se pusiera a calentar fuera del gimnasio y se acercó a la chica.

"Soy Angeal." Se presentó el muchacho mientras se sentaba su lado. Yuffie se fijó en sus rasgos, que seguían siendo duros, aunque su voz transmitía confianza.

"Yuffie."

"¿Quieres probar?" Preguntó y Yuffie asintió a modo de respuesta.

Angeal se levantó y tiró un par de colchonetas al suelo. Yuffie lo seguía manteniendo la distancia y lo observaba mientras se colocaba encima de las colchonetas y le hacía un gesto a la chica para que se acercara. Yuffie obedeció pero no sabía qué hacer. Por mucho que Angeal le indicaba que le diera una patada, Yuffie se limitaba a mirarlo sin hacer nada.

"Venga Yuffie, ¿no quieres probarlo?"

"Sí, pero no quiero hacerte daño." Contestó la chica mientras se mordía las uñas. Angeal fue a contestarle, pero una figura apareció por la puerta del gimnasio.

"Vincent, ¿por qué has llegado tarde?" Preguntó Angeal y Yuffie se encontró con su compañero de clase que la miraba sorprendido.

"Ya sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra y a estas horas es cuando he podido aparecer." Contestó Vincent mientras soltaba su mochila en un banco y se quitaba la sudadera. En ese momento, Yuffie pudo apreciar una parte de los abdominales de Vincent, al subírsele la camiseta un poco. La chica se sonrojó y miró de nuevo a Angeal. "¿Qué haces con la muchacha?"

"Quiere probar, pero no hace nada." Sonrió Angeal mirando a la chica mientras decía eso último. "Vincent, enséñale cómo se hace."

Vincent, siguiendo las órdenes de su profesor, se acercó al centro de las colchonetas y le lanzó una patada a Angeal, seguida de un puñetazo. Angeal esquivó el golpe y se los devolvió al moreno, que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Ves, Yuffie? No pasa nada." Yuffie seguía sin atreverse a darle a su profesor, y eso fue algo que Angeal no pasó por alto. "Bueno, tal vez con Vincent te resulte más sencillo." Dijo y Vincent le miró con los ojos abiertos. Angeal le lanzó una mirada inquisidora y Vincent entendió que no debía discutir. Más tarde, el joven Angeal salió al patio para calentar con los chicos y dejó a Yuffie con Vincent.

"Está bien. Dame una patada lo más fuerte que puedas." Dijo Vincent mientras se colocaba en frente de la chica. Yuffie dio una pequeña patada y Vincent la miró alzando una ceja. "Escucha kick-ass, si de verdad te interesa esto, ponle más ganas."

"Ese es el nombre de una canción." Contestó Yuffie.

"Y el de una película. Y ahora el tuyo." Yuffie empezó a protestar pero Vincent la interrumpió. "Si quieres que deje de llamarte así, ponle ganas y dame una buena patada."

Yuffie estaba enfadada y le lanzó la mejor de sus patadas. Vincent hizo lo mismo que Angeal había hecho con él y le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que la chica se cayera de mala manera al suelo.

"¡Joder!" Exclamó Yuffie mientras se sentaba y abrazaba su tobillo derecho con sus manos.

"Parece que primero debo enseñarte a caerte." Contestó Vincent con un tono divertido en su voz. Yuffie lo miró con las lágrimas saltadas y fue entonces cuando Vincent entendió que la cosa era seria. Se sentó en el suelo en frente de ella y le cogió el tobillo delicadamente entre sus manos. "¿Te duele?"

"¡Pues claro que me duele! Creo que me lo he torcido." Murmuró Yuffie mientras intentaba tocarlo, pero Vincent le apartó las manos y le quitó la zapatilla. Yuffie tenía el tobillo un poco inflamado y le molestaba moverlo.

"No te muevas de aquí ni hagas nada raro, kick-ass." Dijo el muchacho y se fue hacia una habitación que había en el gimnasio. Al rato llegó con un gel y una bolsa de hielo en las manos. Muy delicadamente, Vincent le extendió el gel en el tobillo y le colocó la bolsa de hielo. La miró en silencio mientras Yuffie no dejaba de mirar su tobillo. "¿Por qué no le has dicho a Angeal que no sabías nada de esto?"

"¿Y quién iba a decirme a mí que me podríais a pegar patadas en ese instante?" El tono de Yuffie mostraba enfado, dolor y preocupación.

"Anda, déjame que te lo vende." Vincent volvió a levantarse. Despareció y al rato apareció con una venda, esparadrapo y unas tijeras.

"No creo que debas hacerlo si no sabes cómo." Yuffie estaba preocupada por si Vincent le creaba una lesión mayor al colocarle mal el vendaje.

"Escucha, kick-ass." Dijo Vincent mirándola duramente. "Estamos acostumbrados a caernos y hacernos daño. Sabemos cómo ponernos los vendajes."

"No hace falta que te enfades." Murmuró Yuffie. Para cuando dijo eso, Vincent ya había terminado de vendarle el tobillo y le tendió de nuevo su zapatilla y calcetín.

Yuffie se puso de pie con dificultad y dio un pequeño paso hacia delante. El vendaje estaba bien porque apenas podía mover su tobillo. Volvió a dar un par de pasos más, pero se calló al suelo de rodillas. Por suerte estaba aún en las colchonetas. Vincent se acercó a ella con parsimonia y la cogió suavemente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a casa?"

"Claro que no. Puedo yo sola, ¿no lo ves?" Exclamó Yuffie sarcásticamente. Vincent se limitó a refunfuñar mientras comentaba algo de ella y su estrecha relación con el suelo.

"Venga, te acompaño." Suspiró Vincent mientras la acompañaba a la salida. Antes de irse habló con Angeal explicándole lo sucedido.

Yuffie iba caminando como podía hacia su casa, aunque se tenía que ir parando cada dos pasos que daba. Vincent le había dicho que no apoyara el pie derecho, por lo que iba dando saltitos a la pata coja. El muchacho iba unos pasos por delante de ella, aunque no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Las primeras veces que la chica se paró, el muchacho no le importó y se acercó a ella para saber si estaba bien. Sin embargo, después de haberse parado tantas veces, Vincent ya estaba cansado.

"Sube kick-ass." Dijo Vincent mientras se agachaba un poco y le daba la espalda a Yuffie.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Exclamó Yuffie. "¡Puedo yo sola!"

"Claro que puedes tú sola, aunque al ritmo al que vas tardarás todo un día."

Yuffie seguía negándose a usar a Vincent como un medio de transporte, y el chico se estaba cansado de discutir. Aunque se lo volvió a decir un par de veces, la chica seguía negándose, por lo que Vincent decidió hacerlo de otra manera. Miró fijamente a la chica. Era muy pequeña, bastante más que el resto de las chicas del instituto. No le costaría hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

Yuffie lo miraba extrañada. Se habían quedado en silencio y Vincent la miraba de arriba abajo. En ese momento se sintió incómoda y observada. Vincent hizo un movimiento hacia ella demasiado rápido y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba siendo cargada como un saco de patatas.

"¡Vincent, bájame ya!" Gritó y pataleó Yuffie mientras Vincent hacía caso omiso a sus plegarias. Siguieron andando así hasta la mitad del camino donde Yuffie dejó de gritar y patalear. "Vincent, por favor. Esto es muy humillante."

"Te he ofrecido otra opción y te has negado. Tú sola te lo has buscado, kick-ass."

"Vale, vale. Prefiero tu primera opción. En serio, esto es muy humillante." Volvió a repetir Yuffie y Vincent se paró, dejándola en el suelo. Volvió a ponerse de espaldas a ella y Yuffie se subió a caballito. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque ha sido por mi culpa." Respondió secamente Vincent.

* * *

Aerith estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación mientras recordaba su última cita con Zack.

"_¡Aerith, dame un poco!" Exclamó Zack mientras intentaba cogerle a Aerith la tarrina de yogurt que le había comprado. La chica se lo quitaba con una sonrisa._

"_Te vas a comer todas las gominolas y no me vas a dejar nada." Rió Aerith mientras se metía una cucharada de yogurt en la boca. _

"_¿Tengo que recordarte que lo he comprado yo?"_

"_Porque tú querías."_

Aerith sonrió al recordar aquella conversación. Habían decidido ir a tomar algo juntos mientras patinaban.

_Zack se rió de ella cuando consiguió quitarle el yogurt a Aerith. Le dio un par de cucharadas y le devolvió el yogurt a una Aerith indignada. Se volvió a reír cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba Aerith y la abrazó con el brazo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró seriamente a Aerith y se fue inclinando hacia ella._

"_¡Zack!" Exclamó Aerith haciendo que el chico se detuviera. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó nerviosa._

"_Yo…" No sabía que contestar. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _"Perdóname." _

"_Lo siento, pero me gustaría antes saber tus intenciones." Murmuró Aerith. "Puede que te suene muy tradicional, pero prefiero hacer las cosas bien."_

"_Mis intenciones…" Susurró Zack retirando el brazo de alrededor de Aerith. "Lo siento Aerith, no debería de haber hecho eso." _

_Volvieron a casa más callados que de costumbre. La despedida fue fría, apenas se dijeron adiós con la mano._

Aerith no dejaba de pensar en ello. Lo más raro era que ella quería besar a Zack, aunque no quería saltarse sus ideales. Aunque pareciera algo muy antiguo y aburrido, Aerith se sentía más segura si la cortejaban. Esperaba que Yuffie pensara lo mismo. Por eso le preguntó acerca de tener una relación con alguien. Sin embargo, las palabras de Reno le crearon más confusión. _¿Y si eso es lo que pretende Zack?_ Cansada de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Aerith decidió meterse en la cama e intentar, al menos, conciliar el sueño.

* * *

"¡Enhorabuena!" Exclamó Baralai cuando Yuffie le contó todo lo sucedido con Vincent. "¿Te das cuenta de los avances que estás haciendo con ese chico?" Yuffie simplemente sonrió y escondió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos. "Bueno, sigue así. No vayas a avanzar más."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esa clase de personas necesitan ir acostumbrándose para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos." Susurró Baralai para que Paine no lo escuchara.

"¡Pero yo no quiero nada con él!" Mintió Yuffie.

"Claro que sí, hija. Eso lo decís todos." Intervino su madre por primera vez.

"Por cierto, ¿os puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro." Afirmaron a la vez los dos adultos.

"¿Qué es para vosotros una relación?"

Paine y Baralai se miraron antes de contestar.

"Veras, una relación es una especie de compromiso. No muy serio, pero un compromiso a fin de cuentas." Explicó Baralai.

"Tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres. No puedes aceptar una relación con cualquiera o cometerás el error de ser una infeliz." Añadió Paine mirando de reojo a Baralai, que le acarició la mano por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Quieres decir que no eras feliz con papá?" Preguntó Yuffie dolida. Sabía que sus padres no estaban bien, pero de ahí a que no se quisieran.

"No hija, lo que quiero decir es que me equivoqué. Claro que quería a tu padre, pero había otra persona a la que quería aún más. Y no me di cuenta hasta que ya fue muy tarde."

"Es lo que le pasa a las personas como el chico ese del que nos hablas." Sonrió Baralai. Yuffie estuvo hablando un rato más con ellos antes de desconectar su ordenador e irse a dormir.

_¿De verdad estaré avanzando tanto?_

**Bueno, ya que habéis leído el capítulo, creo que puedo preguntaros esto: ¿Qué opináis vosotros que es una relación? Es por curiosidad ;) Podéis dejar vuestra opinión con una review si queréis.**


	6. Un 'loop'

**Bueno, pues aquí está otro capítulo de TD. Quería agradecer esas últimas reviews: Kaiser, y , en serio, muchísimas gracias . No sabéis cuanto aprecio vuestras palabras. **

**En cuanto al capítulo, he de decir que es básicamente un Yuffitine. Me hubiera gustado meter otras parejas, pero tenía ganas de avanzar un poco más con estos dos. Ahora viene una pregunta muy ****importante**** por mi parte, en la que agradecería que participaran todos los interesados en este fic: ****¿Creéis que Tifa debería dejar a Rude, o por el contrario seguir con él?**** Hay gente que me ha comentado esto último, pero me gustaría saber la opinión de todos.**

Desde el día en el que Yuffie se torció el tobillo, Vincent la estuvo acompañando a todas partes intentando así borrar ese sentimiento de culpa que le invadía, sin embargo ese sentimiento seguía hay cada vez que veía como la chica iba cojeando.

Él le llevaba la mochila e intentaba seguir sus pequeños pasitos mientras Yuffie intentaba hablar con él. Más adelante se unía Aerith, que se colocaba al lado de Yuffie alejada del chico. De vez en cuando Vincent las pillaba mirándolo descaradamente y cuchicheando entre ellas.

Cuando llegaban a clase, Vincent soltaba la mochila de Yuffie en su mesa y se sentaba a esperar al profesor mientras la chica se iba con Aerith al fondo.

Todas las mañanas eran iguales y, aunque al principio le molestara tener que acompañarla, se acostumbró a estar cerca de ella por lo que cuando Yuffie le dijo que se había quitado la venda y que podía hacer las cosas solas, Vincent se negó a irse al instituto por su cuenta. Yuffie no se opuso a la decisión del chico y sonrió para sí misma.

Esa mañana al llegar a clase, Yuffie hizo como todos los días y se fue a hablar con Aerith al fondo de la habitación. La castaña estaba intentando explicarle algo a Yuffie, pero fue interrumpida por otra chica que se acercó a ellas.

"Hola, ¿eres Yuffie?"

Yuffie se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con una chica más alta que ella, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Llevaba una camisa y una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas. Cualquiera pensaría que era una profesora más, sin embargo, sus rasgos era aniñados y serenos, aunque algo en su mirada no le transmitía confianza a Yuffie.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Me llamo Lucrecia." Se presentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy en clase contigo. Te he estado observando desde el primer día que llegaste y me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a las olimpiadas de química."

"¿Olimpiadas de química?" Rió Yuffie. Lucrecia la miró con paciencia esperando a que la chica se tranquilizara para poder seguir hablando.

"Se celebran cada año alrededor del mes de febrero. Vamos por grupos y la verdad es que nos falta uno para completar el nuestro." Lucrecia dedicó una mirada fría a Vincent cuando dijo eso.

"¿Es que no habéis participado antes?"

"Claro que sí, y para tu información quedamos en unos buenos puestos. Lo que pasa es que nuestro último integrante nos dejó sin ninguna explicación razonada."

"De acuerdo. Tal vez me lo piense." Dijo Yuffie mirando a Vincent, que observaba a las chicas desde su silla.

"Quédate después de clases para conocer a los demás." Más que una invitación, parecía una orden. Lucrecia se fue dejando a Aerith y a Yuffie con sus asuntos.

"No quiero asustarte ni nada por el estilo, pero esa chica…no es trigo limpio." Dijo Aerith mirando fijamente a la chica.

"¿Por qué?"

"El miembro del que te hablaba, es Vincent. Y digamos que desde que empezó a relacionarse con ella y el resto del grupo, la verdad es que no acabó muy bien la cosa."

Yuffie miró a su amiga y asintió mientras se dirigía a su silla y se sentaba al lado de Vincent. La relación con él había mejorado bastante desde el primer día. Ahora hablaban de vez en cuando. Yuffie hablaba muy a menudo acerca de sus fines de semanas con su madre en Wutai mientras Vincent escuchaba pacientemente.

"¿Cómo le van las cosas a tu madre y a su amigo?" Preguntó Vincent cuando Yuffie se sentó y empezó a dibujar cuadraditos en un folio.

"Pues como siempre. Al principio me costaba mucho ver a Baralai por mi casa, pero ya me he acostumbrado." Rió Yuffie.

"Pasa mucho tiempo en tu casa ese hombre, ¿no?" Preguntó Vincent alzando una ceja e intentado que Yuffie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando.

"Sí. Por lo visto mi madre y él eran muy amigos. Cuando ella se casó con mi padre, perdieron todo el contacto que tenían. Hasta hace un par de años que lo volvieron a retomar."

"Kisaragi, lo que estoy intentando hacer que veas es que tal vez, para tu madre, ese hombre no sea un amigo."

"Quieres decir…"

"Exacto."

"¿Un hermano? Vincent, por favor, se realista." Respondió Yuffie con un tono muy seguro mientras Vincent se daba contra la mesa en la cabeza. Vincent fue a responder al 'brillante' comentario de Yuffie pero el profesor de literatura apareció, por lo que tuvo que dejar su charla para después.

* * *

Las clases de ese día terminaron y Vincent se levantó para esperar a Yuffie fuera de la clase. La habitación se fue vaciando poco a poco. Todos salían con más energía que con la que entraban. Todos excepto el grupo de química. Vincent recordó aquel tiempo en el que había pertenecido a dicho grupo. Al principio fue divertido. Lucrecia era genial con él. Quedaban y se reían juntos. Bromeaban y se escuchaban durante horas. Poco a poco, el gran Vincent Valentine se enamoró de ella y estuvo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquier cosa como entrar en los Turcos. Vincent se sentía repugnante al recordar cómo acabó tras su relación con Lucrecia. _Las cosas que tuve que hacer, y solo para tenerla a mi lado… Cuántas palizas tuve que darle a la gente._ Vincent sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar el pasado. Yuffie estaba tardando demasiado, por lo que el chico decidió volver a la clase para ver si sucedía algo.

"¿Kick-ass?" Le llamó Vincent. La chica, que estaba rodeada por el grupo de ciencias, se alejó de ellos y se acercó al muchacho para explicarle brevemente la situación.

"¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos más?" Le pidió la chica con una mirada suplicante. Vincent la miró durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió con un suspiro y se fue a la puerta a esperarla.

"Vaya, parece que tienes una buena relación con Vincent." Comentó Lucrecia mientras miraba a la chica con otra de esas miradas que no le transmitían confianza a Yuffie.

"Bueno, estamos juntos en clase, nada más."

"Solamente estaba comentando vuestra amistad. No estaba insinuando que tuvierais algo más. Está claro que no tienes posibilidades con él."

"¿Es que acaso tú sí?" Preguntó Yuffie con un tono agresivo. En ese momento se recordó a si misma a su madre.

"Por supuesto que sí." Sonrió Lucrecia.

"Chicas, dejad eso para otro momento." Interrumpió Hojo mientras le explicaba a Yuffie en qué consistía el grupo de ciencias. Al terminar, Yuffie volvió a decir que se lo pensaría y salió disparada de allí para encontrarse con Vincent esperándola en la puerta principal.

* * *

El camino a sus respectivas casas fue bastante aburrido para Yuffie. Vincent no decía apenas nada y Yuffie no se sentía por la labor de intentar sacar un tema de conversación. Estaba demasiado distraída pensando en las palabras de Lucrecia. _Que no tengo posibilidades dice… 'Por supuesto que tengo posibilidades'._ Repitió Yuffie imitando una voz chillona y aguda que se suponía que era la de Lucrecia.

"¿En qué tienes posibilidades?" Preguntó Vincent, que había oído esa última frase de la chica.

"En ganar las olimpiadas." Contestó rápidamente Yuffie. _Pero que artista estoy hecha saliendo de situaciones incómodas, juas juas juas._

"Te estoy oyendo reír." Yuffie se sonrojó y miró a Vincent por el rabillo del ojo. Habían llegado a la casa del chico sin darse cuenta. "¿Vas a venir esta tarde?"

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Yuffie ilusionada, pensando que el chico la estaba invitando a salir esa tarde a dar una vuelta, ya que al día siguiente era sábado y no había clases.

"A kick-boxing. Es a las cinco." Respondió Vincent mientras cruzaba sus piernas. _¿Cómo hace eso?_

"Claro. ¿Te espero o te veo allí directamente?" Preguntó Yuffie. No había vuelto a ir a la clase de kick-boxing desde el día en que se torció el tobillo.

"Yo voy a salir a las cuatro y media, y esperaré cinco minutos. Si para entonces no apareces me voy solo." Contestó Vincent mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Yuffie mientras observaba la espalda del chico. "Y yo que pensé que me ibas a invitar a salir o algo por el estilo." Murmuró Yuffie. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. _Mierda…_, pensó para sí misma mientras se iba lo más rápido hacia su casa. _¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara ahora?_

Vincent la observó correr cuesta arriba con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. _¿Por qué sonrío como un idiota?, _se preguntó Vincent para sí mismo mientras entraba a su casa, se dirigía a su habitación y preparaba su mochila con una ropa distinta a la que iba a usar esa tarde en la clase de kick-boxing. _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ Pensó Vincent mientras cogía la ropa que había metido en la mochila y la guardaba de nuevo en su sitio.

* * *

"¿Qué he hecho?" Se volvió a preguntar Yuffie en voz alta mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con los puños. Justo entonces empezó a sonar su ordenador. "¡Mamá!" Exclamó Yuffie mientras cogía la llamada. Esperaba ver el rostro tranquilizador de su madre, pero se encontró con el rostro alegre de Baralai.

"Siento decepcionarte pequeña, pero soy yo." Sonrió Baralai a modo de saludo. "Yuffie, ¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó al observar el rostro de preocupación de Yuffie.

"La he cagado." Contestó Yuffie mientras se golpeaba con el tablero de la mesa.

"¡Yuffie! Ese vocabulario." Le regañó su madre desde el otro lado de la habitación. Paine se había acercado a la pantalla del ordenador en cuanto había oído la respuesta de Yuffie.

"Paine, déjala." Sonrió Baralai mientras le clavaba suavemente un dedo en la mejilla. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Pensé que me iba a invitar a salir hoy pero me estaba recordando que tenía clase a la tarde." Se explicó nefastamente Yuffie.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Paine.

"Pues que lo he dicho en voz alta."

"¿El qué?" Volvió a preguntar Paine.

"Que pensaba que me iba a invitar a salir."

"¿Se ha enfadado o algo?" Paine estaba haciendo una especie de interrogatorio a su hija para intentar llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

"No…pero…"

"¿Dónde está el problema entonces?" Rió Paine pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su hija. "Yuffie…"

"¿Y si acabo de estropear nuestra amistad? Ya no querrá hablarme y todo lo que he conseguido poco a poco se va al garete."

"Yuffie, ¿aún sigues pensando que buscas una amistad con ese chico?" Preguntó Baralai con una sonrisa traviesa y mirando de reojo a Paine.

"Pues claro que sí." Murmuró Yuffie contra la mesa.

"Esto…Yuffie. ¿Estás segura?" Volvió a insistir Baralai. Paine sonrió al ver la conversación que estaban teniendo su hija y Baralai.

"¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso dices que me gusta Vincent? Para nada, es solo un amigo." Dijo Yuffie evitando mirar a Baralai a la cara. "¡Mamá! Haz algo, Baralai me está confundiendo." Se quejó Yuffie y Paine se rió.

"Baralai, deja de confundir a mi hija."

"Os odio chicos." Murmuró Yuffie riéndose junto a Paine y Baralai. "Tengo que irme." Dijo Yuffie despidiéndose de su madre y Baralai con la mano.

* * *

Vincent llevaba ya seis minutos esperando a Yuffie. Más de los que había acordado con ella. No sabía por qué seguía esperándola. Lo más lógico era marcharse e ir hacia el instituto, pero algo le hacía seguir allí parado, en frente de su casa. Al cabo de un rato, vio a una chica corriendo hacia él y agitando su mano.

"Llegas tarde. Muy tarde." Le regañó Vincent mientras Yuffie se disculpaba una y otra vez.

"He estado hablando con Baralai y me ha entretenido más de la cuenta."

"Lo que tu digas." Respondió Vincent mientras emprendía la marcha hacia el instituto. Yuffie salió detrás suya pidiéndole que le esperara. _Tal vez no se acuerde de mi estúpido comentario. _

Llegaron con la clase a punto de empezar. Estaban todos los chicos que estuvieron la primera vez que Yuffie llegó a la clase, aunque había un añadido más.

"Yuffie." Le llamó Reno mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. "Y Vincent…" Añadió un poco asustado cuando vio al chico al lado de la chica. "Discúlpame. No sabía que estabas acompañada." Reno se apartó de Yuffie y se marchó junto a Rude, mirando de vez en cuando a sus espaldas.

"Vincent, ¿qué le hiciste a Reno?" Preguntó Yuffie mientras observaba al pelirrojo, que se estaba escondiendo en Rude.

"Le enseñé que no debe pasarse en sus actos."

"¿Actos?" Preguntó Yuffie mientras seguía a Vincent hacia un banco del gimnasio.

"Bueno, digamos que cuando estaba con una chica, Reno no supo mantenerse al margen. Yo muy amablemente le expliqué que tenía que respetar los límites." Explicó un poco Vincent, aunque no quiso entrar en detalles.

"¿El gran Vincent Valentine ha tenido una novia?" Preguntó Yuffie sorprendida.

"No soy un santo." Sonrió Vincent y se puso de pie cuando vio a Angeal aparecer en clase. Con un gesto de dedos, Yuffie siguió a Vincent hasta el corrillo de chicos que se había formado alrededor de Angeal.

"De acuerdo chicos, coged una colchoneta cada uno y haced un par de estiramientos." Ordenó Angeal. Vincent fue a coger una colchoneta, pero se volvió para llevar a Yuffie con él.

"Escucha kick-ass, ahora eres una más, así que no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y muévete." Le dijo Vincent. Yuffie siguió la orden de Angeal y se colocó al lado de Vincent para hacer los estiramientos. Lo estuvo imitando hasta que aprendió lo que debía de hacer.

Mientras hacía los estiramientos, Yuffie observó a Vincent. Tenía las piernas largas, aunque no pudo ver mucho al llevar pantalones largos el chico. Yuffie se miró su propia pierna y vio lo pequeña que se veía al lado de la de él. Aunque no lo reconocía abiertamente, había algo del chico que le llamaba la atención y le hacía estar pendiente suya a cada instante.

Vincent no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Observó lo pequeña y delgada que era Yuffie. Le sacaba alrededor de dos cabezas y tenía una cara un tanto aniñada. Vincent la veía muy delicada. _¿Cómo pude hacerle daño?_ Se reprimió Vincent a sí mismo mientras apartaba la mirada de la chica y se concentraba en sus estiramientos.

"Yuffie." La llamó Angeal y la chica se acercó al joven. "Espero que estés bien después de tu accidente. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"No sabía que me ibas a poner a pegar patadas directamente." Se sonrojó Yuffie al recordar su accidente.

"Hoy vas a trabajar conmigo las caídas." Anunció Angeal mientras se llevaba a Yuffie a una esquina del gimnasio.

"¡Angeal!" Le llamó Vincent. "Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres. Así tu puedes seguir con la clase y…"

"No." Le interrumpió Angeal. "Déjamela a mí al principio. Llevaré las dos cosas a la vez."

* * *

Como había dicho Angeal, fue capaz de llevar las dos cosas a la vez. Estuvo enseñándole a Yuffie cómo caerse hasta que dominó ese ejercicio y ya era capaz de levantarse rápidamente después de una caída. Los chicos estuvieron haciendo ejercicios entre ellos, aunque su atención estaba centrada en la única chica del grupo. Eso molestaba a Vincent y apenas lo soportaba. Por suerte para él, la clase terminó y todos recogieron sus cosas para marcharse y disfrutar de su fin de semana.

Vincent cogió su bolsa y estuvo remoloneando alrededor de Yuffie para esperarla disimuladamente. Tras una larga charla con Angeal, Yuffie cogió su mochila y se acercó a Vincent.

"A estado bien la clase de hoy. Y fíjate, estoy de una pieza." Rió Yuffie dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

"Hmph." Se limitó a decir Vincent mientras salía del instituto acompañado por Yuffie. A pesar de ser las siete de la tarde, el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido y las calles estaban iluminadas por la luz amarilla de las farolas. "Escucha kick-ass, como hoy lo has hecho tan 'bien', estoy dispuesto a invitarte a tomar algo." El tono de Vincent mostraba un poco de inseguridad. _¿Por qué estoy inseguro? Solamente le estoy diciendo de comprarle algo. Solo serán unos minutos y me iré a casa. No la estoy invitando a salir._

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Yuffie emocionada.

"Cualquier cosa inferior a tres euros." Especificó Vincent y vio como la chica hacía un puchero.

"¿Puedes comprarme un 'loop'?

"¿Un qué?" Exclamó Vincent mirando a Yuffie con una mueca.

"Es una granizado de naranja, con yogurt natural encima y acompañado de fresas y kiwi." Explicó Yuffie. "¡Ah! Y con mermelada de frambuesa."

"¿Y de dónde quieres que saque yo eso?" Preguntó Vincent con un tono algo divertido.

"Hay una tienda aquí al lado que los vende y…"

"De acuerdo, vamos entonces."

* * *

Vincent le compró a Yuffie su 'loop' y él se compró un yogurt de chocolate con crema de avellanas. Vincent caminó con Yuffie hasta unas mesas de picnic en un parque. El chico se sentó en el banco y soltó su mochila al lado. Yuffie escaló y se subió encima de la mesa, quedando así en frente de Vincent.

"¿Quieres probarlo?" Le ofreció Yuffie al chico que la miraba con una ceja levantada. Yuffie lo miró mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro y le acercó el vaso a Vincent para que cogiera.

"Está rico." Dijo Vincent finalmente mientras le daba a Yuffie de probar de su yogurt.

"Vincent, me han dicho que tu formaste parte del grupo de ciencias." Comentó Yuffie mirando su loop.

"Exacto, pero fue hace un año ya."

"¿Por qué te quitaste? ¿Es muy difícil?" Preguntó Yuffie un tanto asustada.

"No. Para nada. Fueron motivos personales los que me hicieron dejar el grupo. Aunque no te aconsejo que te metas en él. Te quita mucho tiempo y seguramente te hagan hacer cosas que no quieres." Sonrió Vincent melancólicamente.

"¿Te pasó eso a ti?"

"Eres un poco curiosa, ¿no, kick-ass?"

"Lo siento, no quería entrometerme." Se disculpó Yuffie y dejó de hablar por miedo a molestar más a Vincent.

"Sí, me pasó algo parecido." Contestó Vincent al cabo de los minutos. "Salí con la única chica del grupo. Lucrecia. Pero la cosa no salió muy bien y acabé metiéndome en líos." Murmuró Vincent. "Y no te voy a contar nada más." Farfulló Vincent soltando una risita al ver la expresión de Yuffie. "Deja el pasado en el pasado. Por cierto, me has dicho que hoy has hablado con Baralai, ¿se puede saber de qué?" Dijo Vincent cambiando de tema.

"Básicamente hablamos de mi madre." Sonrió Yuffie mientras se metía una fresa en la boca. "Es muy parecida a ti. En el carácter, quiero decir. Físicamente solo tenéis en común el color de ojos."

"¿Los tiene rubís también?"

"Sí. La verdad es que es un color muy bonito y os hace tener unos ojos llamativos. Y en cuanto al carácter, sois exactamente iguales." Rió Yuffie.

"¿Acaso estás acercándote a mí para encontrar así un sustituto de tu madre?" Preguntó Vincent de broma aunque Yuffie no captó el tono del chico y empezó a excusarse.

"¡No, no, no! Para nada." Contestó la chica mientras negaba. Estaba buscando una buena defensa cuando vio que Vincent estaba sonriendo. Yuffie se sonrojó y miró a su loop. Le dio un sorbo, llenándose de helado el labio superior.

"Tienes un poco de helado." Dijo Vincent mientras alargaba su mano hacia el rostro de la chica y le quitaba el helado del labio con su pulgar. El chico se fijó en los suaves que eran los labios de Yuffie y estuvo tentado a acercarse un poco más a ellos.

Yuffie se quedó inmóvil mirando a los ojos del chico, que estaban recorriendo su boca. En ese momento se le vino a la mente la pregunta que Baralai le había hecho esa tarde. _Es un amigo, nada más. Aunque no puedo negar que el chico es bastante guapo, y parece que se está abriendo un poco hacia mí. ¿Por qué no retira su mano de mis labios? ¿Tanto yogurt tenía en la boca? Pero…¿por qué no me aparto?_

"Va siendo hora de que nos vayamos." Dijo Vincent mientras se levantaba bruscamente y cogía su mochila.

Yuffie respiró hondo y asintió. Cogió sus cosas y caminó junto a Vincent hacia el barrio donde vivían. Durante el camino, Yuffie le estuvo contando a Vincent que la semana siguiente iría a visitar a su madre a Wutai. Vincent volvió a insinuar su opinión sobre la relación entre la madre de Yuffie y ese amigo suyo, pero esta vez fue más directo y Yuffie captó al instante la idea.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Exclamó Yuffie con un tono de sorpresa. "Son solo amigos. Si fueran algo más, mi madre me lo habría dicho…o Baralai…pero… Oh dios mío, ¿de verdad lo crees?"

Vincent asintió con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Yuffie. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y se despidió de ella alborotándole el pelo, recibiendo así un gruñido por parte de la chica. Vincent entró en su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama mientras pensaba en su tarde con Yuffie. _¡No! Vincent, ni si quiera es una amiga. Es simplemente una chica que se sienta contigo en clase. No puedes pensar tanto en ella, y ni mucho menos en si sus labios son tan suaves como parecen._ Vincent estuvo echándose a sí mismo una reprimenda durante un rato hasta que finalmente decidió que necesitaba una ducha bien fría para despegar sus ideas.

* * *

Yuffie llegó a su casa y se la encontró vacía. Fue encendiendo una por una las luces de la entrada, del salón, del pasillo y finalmente de su habitación. Se tumbó en su cama y miró el techo blanco de su habitación mientras su mente no paraba de recordar los minutos anteriores. _Es un amigo, nada más. Ni él me gusta, ni yo le gusto, pero aun así…¿por qué no ha apartado antes su mano de mi cara? ¿Y por qué no he hecho algo para que la apartara? ¿Hubiera dejado que siguiera avanzando, o lo habría detenido?_ Yuffie suspiró sonoramente mientras cogía su teléfono y le escribía un mensaje a Baralai. **Te o-d-i-o ¬3¬** Al cabo de los segundos, Baralai le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba si ya se había dado cuenta de que Vincent no era un amigo para ella. **Cállate!** Fue la respuesta de Yuffie. Más tarde le escribió otro mensaje diciéndole que le contaría otro día lo que había sucedido, porque en ese instante estaba un poco cansada. Baralai le dijo que la entendía y que no se preocupara, que ya hablarían otro día.

_¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?_, se preguntó Yuffie mientras volvía a tumbarse en su cama y a mirar el techo de su habitación.

* * *

_¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?,_ se preguntó Vincent al salir de la ducha con una toalla liada encima. No había conseguido encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, sino que habían surgido más dudas aún.


	7. ¿Posibilidades?

**Wow, me parece increíble que ya haya terminado el capítulo. No sé por qué pero me estaba costando más de la cuenta escribirlo. Como siempre digo, espero que os guste y si dejáis una review, se agradece. **

**Por cierto. No me dijo nadie nada acerca de mi pregunta en el otro capítulo. En serio gente, ¿queréis que Tifa siga con Rude? ¿O preferís que Cloud se quede con Tifa? Como nadie responda voy a hacer lo que yo vea joo. T^T **

Pasaron los días después de aquella tarde y las cosas entre Vincent y Yuffie no cambiaron en nada. Eso fue un alivio para ambos. Seguían yendo juntos al instituto y a clase de kick-boxing. Algunas tardes, con la excusa de que necesitaba ver algo, Vincent llevaba a Yuffie por otro camino más largo después de la clase de kick-boxing. Así podían pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a finales de octubre y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿Una fiesta?" Preguntó Aerith mientras se sentaba en su mesa al lado de Tifa.

"¿De Halloween?" Preguntó emocionada Yuffie. A la chica de Wutai le encantaban las fiestas con la música alta, llenas de gente que conocía y, por si fuera poco, disfrazadas. "¿Cuándo?"

"Bueno, Halloween es el 31, que cae en jueves. He pensado que la podría dar el viernes por la noche. Así podéis ir a kick-boxing con tranquilidad y eso." Explicó Tifa mientras sacaba sus libros y unos cuantos folios.

"¿Quiénes van a ir?" Preguntó Aerith curiosa. En parte le apetecía ver allí a Zack porque llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar juntos, aunque por otra parte tenía miedo de que el muchacho no quisiera hablarle ni nada.

"Voy a invitar a toda nuestra clase, y a algunos amigos de Rude."

"¿A toda nuestra clase?" Preguntó Yuffie esta vez. En su mente solamente se formó un nombre y la muchacha no estaba segura de que fuera a ir.

"Sí a toda. Y ya me encargaré yo de que vengan." Contestó Tifa con una sonrisa que Yuffie entendió a la perfección. "Es más, ahora mismo lo voy a anunciar." La castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor. Algunos la miraban, aunque la mayoría seguían absortos en sus conversaciones. Tifa dio un golpe en la mesa y todos la miraron. "Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención, quiero deciros que este viernes, a las nueve, voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa. Hay que ir disfrazados." Especificó la chica. "Y por cierto, la asistencia es obligatoria." Tifa sonrió y la clase soltó pequeñas risas. Nadie solía faltar a sus fiestas. Eran bastantes entretenidas.

"Si la señorita Lockheart ha terminado con su discurso…" Dijo una voz detrás de ella. "Me gustaría seguir con la clase de química que dejamos a medias el otro día." Continuó diciendo Sephirot mientras soltaba su mochila en la mesa del profesor y sacaba un cuaderno donde había varios ejercicios y algunas notas. Al igual que Angeal, Sephirot era un hombre joven que acababa de terminar su carrera y había decidido dedicarse a su vocación que era la enseñanza.

Yuffie corrió a su sitio y sacó unos cuantos folios y sus tres bolígrafos. Al principio empezaba a invadir el espacio de Vincent hasta que se organizaba, pero eso no le molestaba ya al muchacho. Sabía que más tarde la chica se disculparía repetidas veces y le pondría unos ojitos que empezaban a gustar a Vincent más de la cuenta. _¡No Vincent!,_ se dijo a sí mismo mirando al profesor e intentando centrar toda su atención en su explicación, aunque era algo complicado teniendo al lado a Yuffie.

Al cabo de media hora, Yuffie le dio a Vincent en el brazo con el bolígrafo. Vincent la miró apoyando su barbilla en la mano. Yuffie estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, por lo que Vincent supo que le iba a preguntar algo que tal vez le molestara al chico.

"Habla." Le ordenó Vincent. Yuffie clavó sus ojos en el muchacho mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema. "Kisaragui."

"¿Vas a ir?" Preguntó Yuffie mirando sus vaqueros desgastados.

"¿A Suiza a ver el acelerador de partículas? No creo. La física me aburre un poco. Me gusta más los temas de química." Contestó Vincent. Yuffie lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. _Después de tanto tiempo, Vincent bromea conmigo. Como dice Baralai, poco a poco,_ pensó Yuffie para sí misma.

"A la fiesta de Tifa." Especificó Yuffie.

"No suelo ir desde hace un tiempo." Contestó Vincent y cuando miró a los ojos de Yuffie pudo ver la decepción en ellos. "Aunque puede estar divertido."

"¿Vas a ir entonces?" Yuffie estaba confusa. No entendía si Vincent le estaba diciendo que sí o que no.

"Ya me lo pensaré."

* * *

Aerith, Yuffie y Tifa se sentaron en uno de los muros que había alrededor del instituto.

"¿Sabéis de qué vais a ir disfrazadas?" Preguntó Tifa.

"Supongo que iré de muñeca." Contestó dulcemente Aerith y las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

"Siempre vas como una muñeca." Comentó Yuffie a lo que Tifa le añadió una risita.

"Pero voy a ir como una muñeca de trapo. Con la boca cosida y esas cosas." Aclaró Aerith y sus amigas asintieron.

"Yo voy a ir de 'La novia cadáver'." Dijo Tifa.

"Ese disfraz un poco difícil, ¿no crees Tifa?" Comentó Aerith.

"Bueno. Yo tengo todo el día para prepararme." Contestó Tifa. "¿Y tú Yuffie?"

"Yo voy a ir de Jackellin Skelleton." Anunció Yuffie orgullosamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Tifa y Aerith a la vez.

"Ya lo veréis." Rió Yuffie mientras pensaba donde había guardado la falda de ese disfraz.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Vincent seguía sin darle una respuesta clara a Yuffie. Siempre que la chica preguntaba, él contestaba lo mismo.

"Llevo toda la semana diciéndote que ya te daré una respuesta." Contestó Vincent un poco cansado de que la chica no hiciera nada más que preguntarle.

"Pero es que la fiesta es esta noche." Contestó Yuffie un tanto molesta mientras abría la puerta del gimnasio. Habían tenido clase de kick-boxing. Yuffie estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma al ver lo que había progresado desde que había empezado. Esa tarde, a diferencia de las otras, el gimnasio estaba completamente solo. Todos estaban preparándose para la fiesta de Tifa, y Yuffie y Vincent eran los únicos que no se habían ido aún. "Vincent, quiero saber si te debo esperar o si me voy sola."

"Nadie te obliga a que me esperes." Contestó Vincent con voz serena aunque con el semblante serio.

"No quería decir eso Vincent. De verdad que no me molesta esperarte." Se disculpó Yuffie, pero Vincent la ignoró y salió en dirección a su casa. Esa vez cogió el camino más corto en lugar de los largos que solía coger. "¡Vincent!" Le llamó Yuffie.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Vincent iba delante y, gracias a sus largas piernas, no le costó dejar a Yuffie detrás. _Genial Yuffie. Ahora se ha enfadado contigo, _pensó la muchacha mientras veía como el chico se metía en su casa sin despedirse de ella.

Yuffie llegó a su casa y se fue directamente a la ducha. Le vendría bien para despejar las ideas y para relajarse. Tras una breve y reponedora ducha, Yuffie salió del baño liada en una toalla. Cogió una camiseta negra y unas medias del mismo color. Solamente le faltaba su falda que estaba colgada en una percha en el armario. La falda se la había hecho Yuffie con trozos de tela negros y grises. Estaba cortada de manera que había partes más largas y otras más cortas. Como si estuviera roída.

Tras vestirse, el siguiente paso era maquillarse. Cogió un espejo que tenía en una mesilla y se lo llevó a la cama. Yuffie se sentó en el suelo mirando al espejo y cogió las cosas que necesitaba. Después de varios brochazos de pintura blanca, polvos negros alrededor de los ojos y una larga línea que le atravesaba la boca y que le llegaba hasta el final de su cara, Yuffie estaba lista para ir a la fiesta.

Salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar con parsimonia hacia la casa de Vincent, esperando ver al muchacho saliendo de allí, pero desafortunadamente, no sucedió tal cosa. Yuffie pasó de largo pero se detuvo a los pocos metros de la casa. Esperó tres minutos y no pasó nada tampoco, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa de Aerith para ir juntas a la fiesta de Tifa.

Llegaron a la casa de la anfitriona de la fiesta y ya estaba repleta de gente. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que Aerith y Yuffie se dirigieron al interior sin llamar. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a buscar a Tifa. Sin embargo, por el camino, cada una iba buscando a esa persona que tanto querían ver en la fiesta. Aerith dio con Cloud, que la saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Bonito disfraz." Dijo Aerith alagando el traje de payaso de Cloud.

"Lo mismo digo." Contestó Cloud mirando a Aerith de arriba abajo. La chica llevaba una falda rosa muy parecida a la de Yuffie, con una camiseta negra y unos zapatos del mismo color. La cara estaba maquillada con ojeras y se había conseguido poner en los labios una especie de hilo que los hacía parecer como si estuvieran cosidos, aunque Aerith podía hablar con normalidad. "¿Estás tú solo?"

"Zack está intentando aparcar el coche." Contestó Cloud un poco inseguro. _¿A qué venía esa pregunta?_ "Es una tontería lo que ha hecho porque va a tener que volverse andando." Aerith asintió y siguió hablando con Cloud.

* * *

Yuffie seguía buscando a Tifa por la casa. Había perdido a Aerith de vista, pero sabía que no podía ponerse a buscarla porque acabarían siguiéndose la una a la otra. _Lo mejor es ir a ver a Tifa,_ concluyó Yuffie en su mente.

La chica divisó a Tifa al fondo del salón. Estaba hablando con un chico que le daba la espalda a Yuffie. En un principio pensó que era Rude, pero vio que el chico tenía el pelo largo y verde. Entonces pensó en Reno, así que animadamente se fue a saludar a sus amigos.

"¡Tifa!" Exclamó Yuffie cuando estuvo cerca de su amiga. "Estás genial." Yuffie tenía que alzar la voz para poder hablar debido al volumen de la música. Como había dicho Tifa, iba disfrazada de 'La novia Cadáver.' Tenía la cara pintada de azul y las cuencas de los ojos estaban totalmente blancas, intentando conseguir así unos grandes ojos. Para darles más realidad, se había puesto pestañas postizas en los pómulos, justo en donde acababan los ojos. Llevaba un vestido blanco y roto. Se notaba que había dedicado mucho tiempo a ese disfraz.

"Gracias." Respondió Tifa con una sonrisa. "Me alegro que te guste. Tú también estás muy tierna." Le alagó Tifa a su amiga. Desde que había empezado a hablar con Tifa, el chico no se giró para mirar ni saludar a Yuffie. "¿Dónde está Aerith?"

"Ha entrado conmigo pero la he perdido de vista." Contestó Yuffie mirando de reojo al chico. _No debe de ser Reno. Si lo fuera me habría saludado,_ pensó Yuffie para sí misma. Tifa se percató de las miradas que le lanzaba su amiga al chico y decidió dejarlos solos, excusándose diciendo que iba a buscar a Aerith. Al rato de irse Tifa, el chico se dio la vuelta y miró de frente a Yuffie. La chica tenía la boca abierta con una expresión de sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro. "Vincent…" Murmuró Yuffie al reconocerlo. Iba disfrazado del 'Joker de Batman.' Llevaba el traje morado y la camisa naranja. Se había pintado el pelo de verde y el maquillaje le quedaba perfecto.

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" Preguntó Vincent alzando una ceja y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Soy Jaquelline Skelleton." Contestó orgullosamente Yuffie pero sin desviar la mirada de Vincent.

"Un esqueleto, ¿no?" Simplificó Vincent mientras le daba suavemente a Yuffie en el hombro. No sabía si era el efecto de la bebida, o el haber visto la expresión de la chica al verlo, pero Vincent se encontraba más relajado. Sentía como esas paredes que lo amurallaban se habían desvanecido y no quedaba nada que lo protegiera del mundo. "¿Te apetece beber algo?" Preguntó Vincent mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas seguido de Yuffie.

"No te diría que no, vaya." Rió Yuffie sin apartar los ojos de Vincent.

El chico le preparó una bebida sencilla, aunque haría que Yuffie también se relajara un poco. Mientras soltaba las botellas de nuevo en la mesa, una voz llamó su atención.

"Vaya. Vincent Valentine. Es agradable volver a verte." Vincent se giró para mirar a la chica que le estaba hablando. A pesar de llevar su disfraz de gato, el muchacho reconoció a Lucrecia que le miraba con ojos felinos. "No sabía que siguieras preparando bebidas." Rió seductoramente Lucrecia mientras se acercaba un poco más a Vincent.

"Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado." Dijo Vincent secamente.

"¿Con qué?"

"Ves a ese esqueleto de ahí." Vincent señaló a Yuffie y le guiñó un ojo. Lucrecia siguió su mirada y la vio mirándolos a ambos. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada desafiante entre ellas. "Bueno, pues me voy a pasar toda la noche ocupado hablando con ella." Y tras eso, Vincent se acercó a Yuffie y la retiró de allí empujándole por la espalda con la mano. Mientras caminaba, Yuffie giró su cabeza y miró a Lucrecia por encima del hombro. Le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción y centró su atención en Vincent, que la estaba llevando al jardín trasero de la casa de Tifa.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que ibas a venir?" Preguntó Yuffie mientras se sentaba en el muro que delimitaba el jardín de la casa.

"No sabía qué hacer." Mintió Vincent acercándose a ella. En realidad, el chico había decidido desde primera hora ir a la fiesta solamente para estar con Yuffie, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa y por eso le dijo que se lo pensaría. Yuffie lo miraba con una expresión relajada y una sonrisa en los labios. Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Me alegro que hayas venido." Murmuró Yuffie mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su bebida.

* * *

"¡Tifa!" Exclamó Reno cuando vio a la chica pasar. Iba disfrazado de vampiro y tenía unas cuantas copas encima. "¡Esto es un pasote!"

"Me alegro que te guste Reno." Respondió rápidamente Tifa y se fue a buscar a Aerith, pero Reno la siguió.

"Las chicas vais todas geniales. Mira esa como está." Volvió a exclamar Reno señalando a Cloud con el dedo. Tifa lo miraba con una expresión de asombro y horror. La muchacha no sabía si decirle algo o dejarle con la ilusión de que era una chica. "Voy a ir a hablar con ella." Dijo Reno caminando hacia Cloud, que estaba hablando con más gente.

"Tifa." Le llamó Aerith cuando la vio y la agarró de la muñeca. "¿Dónde está Yuffie?" Preguntó un poco preocupada la castaña. Tifa no respondía. Estaba mirando la escena ante sus ojos de Reno intentando ligar con Cloud. Aerith siguió su mirada y se encontró con ese pastel. "¿Qué se supone que hace Reno?"

"Ligar."

"Pero ese es Cloud."

"Cree que es una chica." Contestó Tifa mirando a Aerith. Acto y seguido las dos chicas empezaron a reírse a más no poder. "¿Qué sucede Aerith?" Preguntó Tifa cuando hubo recuperado su aliento.

"Estoy buscando a Yuffie."

"Está en buenas manos." Respondió Tifa dándole a Aerith una caricia tranquilizadora en el brazo. "¿Me ayudas a buscar a Rude?" Preguntó Tifa y Aerith asintió.

Las muchachas empezaron a buscarlo por toda la casa y se lo encontraron en la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Estaba hablando con dos personas más. Había uno disfrazado del mítico personaje 'El zorro'. La chica que los acompañaba, sin embargo, llevaba un atuendo más discreto. Iba de hippie de los ochenta, con las gafas redondas y moradas, y una cinta con una margarita adornándole la cabeza. Aerith y Tifa se acercaron al grupo y saludaron a todos enérgicamente. Rude le dio un vaso lleno de algo a cada una y las introdujo en la conversación.

Aunque el tema del que estaban hablando era bastante entretenido, Aerith tenía la cabeza puesta en otra parte. Miraba por todo el jardín con sus ojos verdes buscando ya fuera la sombra de su querida amiga hasta entonces desaparecida en el barullo de la fiesta, o el rostro del chico al que había dejado de ver desde hacía varias semanas. Al cabo de los minutos dio con ambos.

Yuffie estaba hablando animadamente con Vincent alejados de la muchedumbre que había en el jardín. En un principio Aerith pensó en ir a saludarles, pero se dio fijó en que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, por lo que decidió dejarles con su noche.

Tras ver a Yuffie, sus ojos repararon en Zack, que estaba hablando con una chica que estaba en su clase. Aunque en un principio Aerith pasó desapercibida, Zack se fijó en ella. Se disculpó con la chica y avanzó unos pasos hacia la castaña. Aerith decidió hacer lo mismo y acercarse también a él. Se encontraron a mitad del camino. Zack la saludó y alabó su atuendo. Aerith muy amablemente hizo lo mismo. El muchacho iba vestido como un militar, con pantalones anchos de camuflaje y botas de media caña.

"Siento lo de estas semanas." Se disculpó Zack mirando tímidamente a Aerith. La muchacha miró a otro lado con una sonrisa triste. "Aerith, lo digo en serio. He estado un poco ocupado."

Aerith lo miró dubitativamente durante unos segundos. No estaba enfadada con Zack, simplemente estaba decepcionada creyendo que él había pasado de ella. Sin embargo, la disculpa de Zack le hacía pensar que el chico se merecía un voto de confianza.

"No pasa nada, Zack." Sonrió Aerith y el rostro del chico se relajó un poco. Empezaron a hablar de cómo habían estado todo ese tiempo en el que apenas habían podido hablar.

Zack miraba el pelo de Aerith, que estaba suelto y le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara. Aerith lo vio observándola y empezó a sonrojarse. El muchacho para tranquilizarla le sonrió y le pidió que se diera la vuelta. Aerith obedeció y notó como Zack toqueteaba su pelo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Aerith se pudo dar la vuelta. Zack seguía observándola y sonriendo. Le tendió el teléfono para que pudiera verse más o menos. Al principio Aerith estaba asustada, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver su rostro. Zack le había recogido el pelo en una trenza y le había colocado un pañuelo al principio.

"¡Zack, es precioso! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Era parte de mi disfraz, aunque me lo quité. Te queda a ti mejor que a mí." Contestó el chico guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha. Aerith soltó una risita y siguió conversando con Zack. En mitad de la conversación, apareció un jugador del equipo de fútbol del instituto que le tiró a Aerith un vaso encima. "¡Eww!" Exclamó Aerith mientras se echaba a un lado y dejaba que Zack se encarara con el otro muchacho.

"Siento lo sucedido Aerith." Se disculpó Zack una vez que hubo terminado con el muchacho.

"No pasa nada, hay que tener en cuenta que son SOLDADOS." Dijo Aerith. EL rostro de Zack se ensombreció. "La verdad es que esa gente da mucho miedo. Son muy agresivos y les gusta esa agresividad. Solamente hay que mirarle a los ojos. Están vacíos." Comentó Aerith mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Zack se sentía incómodo con la conversación. Sabía que el equipo de fútbol del instituto, los SOLDADOS, era gente agresiva. Pero no le gustaba que Aerith hablara así de ellos. Fuera del equipo eran personas normales, que se enamoraban perdidamente de chicas. Mientras Aerith hablaba y hablaba del equipo de fútbol, Zack debatía en su cabeza entre sí decirle o no que él formaba parte de ese equipo.

"En realidad, yo soy un SOLDADO." Confesó finalmente Zack. Los chicos evitaron mirarse durante unos segundos. Zack por miedo a que Aerith lo rechazara una vez más, y Aerith por vergüenza.

"Son muy bonitos." Dijo finalmente Aerith con una sonrisilla. Zack la miró y se señaló a la cara, preguntando si era eso de lo que estaba hablando. "Tus ojos." Rió la muchacha más alto.

"Fíjate bien. Son los ojos de un SOLDADO." Contestó Zack acercándose poco a poco a la muchacha. Aerith se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Zack y se apartó un poco mientras reía y le daba un ligero empujoncito. Zack se sumó a su risa pero no se apartó mucho de la muchacha. "Perdóname Aerith." Volvió a decir el muchacho.

"¿Por qué? Zack, no tienes que disculparte. Te entiendo." Respondió la chica con un tono triste.

"Pero dejé de verte sin ninguna explicación. Seguramente pensarás que fue por lo que me dijiste pero-" Comenzó a decir Zack, sin embargo, Aerith lo cortó.

"Olvida lo que pasó aquella tarde."

"Aerith." La llamó el chico. "Solo quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo." Le confesó Zack un poco ruborizado.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Aerith, que también estaba sonrojada.

"Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré. Cumpliré todos tus deseos." Dijo Zack, aunque la respuesta que le dio Aerith no era la que él esperaba.

"¿Cualquiera? Tengo bastantes."

"¿Cuántos?"

"Unos 23." Contestó Aerith contando con los dedos de la mano.

"En ese caso hazme una lista para que no se me olviden." Suspiró Zack mientras se frotaba su cuello. Aerith le sonrió mientras cogía su móvil y empezaba a escribir algo. Zack la miraba confuso y, al cabo del rato, el móvil de Zack vibró. El moreno abrió el mensaje que le llegó de parte de Aerith y lo leyó varias veces mientras una sonrisa aparecía poco a poco en sus labios. **Tengo 23 diminutos deseos, pero que puedo juntarlos todos en uno: Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.** Zack miró a la chica que tenía en frente y, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, se la llevó a dar un paseo mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

* * *

Yuffie estuvo hablando con Vincent de cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente. El muchacho estaba mucho más relajado con ella y hablaba con naturalidad, aunque no dejaba esa ironía característica de él.

"Vincent, ¿puedes esperarme un momento aquí? Tengo que entrar un momento en la casa y…" Comenzó a decir Yuffie, que llevaba un rato necesitando ir al servicio. Vincent sonrió y asintió. Se apoyó contra el muro en el que Yuffie había estado sentada y vio como la muchacha iba dando saltitos.

* * *

"¡Yuffie!" La llamó alguien cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el baño. Se giró sobre sus talones y vio como Reno se iba acercando a ella haciendo eses por el camino. Se notaba que estaba sobrado de copas.

"Reno. Me alegro de verte." Dijo Yuffie mirando la puerta del baño. "Disculpa un momento." Se excusó cuando vio la puerta abierta. Al cabo de los minutos salió y Reno seguía ahí esperándola.

"Has tardado mucho."

"¿Necesitas algo Reno?" Preguntó Yuffie preocupada viendo como su amigo se tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro.

"Quiero liarme con una chica." Contestó Reno guiñándole un ojo a Yuffie, que le dio un suave empujón mientras le gritaba que se buscara a otra y salía corriendo hacia el jardín donde había dejado a Vincent. Reno la alcanzó en la puerta del jardín. "Wow. Tienes que presentarme a aquella chica." Exclamó Reno señalando en dirección a Vincent, que estaba acompañado por Lucrecia.

"¿Lucrecia?" Preguntó Yuffie inocentemente, pero Reno negó y señaló de nuevo a la pareja.

"No. Quiero la del pelo verde." Respondió Reno señalando a Vincent.

"Estooo…Reno. Ese es Vincent." Le advirtió Yuffie y vio como Reno se quedaba helado en un punto. "¿Reno?"

"Creo que me voy a volver con mi payaso. ¿Dónde está?" Contestó finalmente Reno mientras buscaba con la mirada a Cloud. "Oh mírala." Gritó y se fue corriendo tras él, sin darle tiempo a Yuffie de avisarle que estaba siguiendo a Cloud.

Yuffie volvió a mirar a Vincent y Lucrecia. La chica estaba cada vez más cerca de Vincent, riéndose y apoyando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho. Sin embargo Vincent no parecía sentirse muy cómodo con la situación. Yuffie siguió mirándolos, debatiendo entre ir o no ir. _¿Por qué no voy a poder ir? Él quería estar conmigo, no con ella_, pensó Yuffie y justo en ese momento, Lucrecia hizo algo que nadie se esperaba. _¡SERÁ ZORRA!_ Exclamó Yuffie para sí misma al ver como Lucrecia intentaba besar a Vincent. La reacción de Vincent, sin embargo, sorprendió bastante a Yuffie. El muchacho se apartó de ella y la echó de su lado.

"Dame eso." Dijo Yuffie a un muchacho que tenía un vaso en su mano. Sin pensárselo dos veces la chica se lo bebió de un trago y se encaminó hacia Vincent.

"Has tardado." Comentó el chico cuando la vio mientras se movía hacia ella.

"Reno me ha parado por el camino y…" Comenzó a decir Yuffie, no muy segura de querer meter a Lucrecia.

"¿Y?"

"No quería interrumpir tu conversación con Lucrecia." Contestó Yuffie con un tono de celos en su voz y un brillo de rabia en sus ojos.

"Ha venido justo cuando te has ido." Comentó Vincent.

"Esa chica está muy pendiente tuya, ¿no?"

"Bueno, un poco." Confesó Vincent mostrando que se sentía bastante incómodo con la conversación.

"¿Es que acaso le gustas?" Rió Yuffie.

"Fue una chica con la que salí hace tiempo, aunque la cosa no terminó muy bien." Contestó Vincent dejándose caer al suelo y sentándose en el césped.

"Oh." Exclamó Yuffie, que no se esperaba esa respuesta. "Hace un tiempo me dijo que ella tenía posibilidades contigo." Murmuró Yuffie mordiéndose la parte de dentro de su mejilla y uniéndose a Vincent en el césped.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó sin mucho interés.

"¿Tiene?"

"¿El qué?"

"Posibilidades." Yuffie miró a Vincent esperando su respuesta.

"Para nada." Respondió Vincent rápidamente y con mucha seguridad.

"Interesante." Añadió Yuffie y se quedó callada durante un rato hasta que volvió a romper el silencio. "¿Y yo?"

"¿Tú qué?"

"¿Tengo posibilidades?" El rostro de Yuffie empezó a ruborizarse, aunque en parte se alegraba de haber bebido. Sin esa pequeña dosis de alcohol no hubiera sido capaz de poder preguntarle eso a Vincent. Vincent la miró de reojo y sonrió un poco.

"Eres la única que las tiene." Respondió finalmente el chico y sinceramente. En el rostro de Yuffie se dibujó una de las sonrisas más sinceras que Vincent había visto, y al igual que le pasó cuando la vio por primera vez en la fiesta, no pudo evitar sonreír. _Su sonrisa es contagiosa, _se dijo a sí mismo.

"Me alegro." Comentó finalmente Yuffie mirando al chico. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Yuffie desvió la mirada avergonzada y se acercó un poco a él. Vincent vio el gesto que tuvo la chica e hizo lo mismo. Sus hombros de rozaban entre ellos. Vincent rodeo a Yuffie con su brazo y la atrajo más a él. La chica volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisilla.

"¿De verdad te alegras?" Preguntó Vincent acercándose más a ella y acariciando sus labios como aquella tarde.

"Hablo en serio Valentine." Contestó Yuffie entrecerrando los ojos. Vincent se acercó más a la muchacha y rozó sus labios con los de ella. _Sí que son suaves,_ anotó Vincent en su cabeza sonriendo.

"Sabes que te voy a estropear el maquillaje, ¿verdad?"

"Me da igual." Susurró Yuffie. Vincent rió y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Instantes después se separó y esperó a que la muchacha abriera los ojos y lo mirara. "¿Y eso es todo?" Preguntó Yuffie alzando una ceja.

"Ya tienes el maquillaje estropeado." Dijo Vincent. "Te lo voy a estropear de verdad." Añadió y volvió a besar a Yuffie aunque esa vez con más pasión y enseñándole a la muchacha algunas de las cosas que podía hacer. Yuffie no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, aunque se guardó algunas para más adelante.


	8. Fuera

**Oh dios mío. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo. He comenzado las clases de nuevo y se me han juntado con otras actividades por lo que apenas tenía tiempo para escribir algo más que no fueran tres palabras. **

**En cuanto al capítulo, llevaba varios capítulos preguntándoos acerca de una de las relaciones del fic, y como nadie me habló nada al respecto, he tomado mi propia decisión. Espero que no os importe. **

**Para futuros capítulos, en realidad no puedo deciros qué día volveré a subir, así que podéis darle a seguir a la historia, y recibiréis un hermoso correo diciéndoos que hay un nuevo capítulo (Yeeeeeh), o podéis entrar de vez en cuando y ver si hay un nuevo capítulo. Sinceramente creo que es más cómoda la primera opción, pero depende de vosotros.**

**Un saludo y, como siempre, espero que os guste y dejéis reviews diciéndome qué os parece el capítulo.**

Yuffie se despertó al día siguiente en su cama, cubierta por una sábana. Al principio pensó que había sido todo un sueño, que aún era viernes y que tenía que prepararse para ir a clase. Sin embargo, la ropa que llevaba puesta le hizo darse cuenta de que era sábado y que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido todo real.

Yuffie se sonrojó y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras ocultaba su cara en la almohada. _El beso de Vincent fue real,_ se repitió una y otra vez a sí misma. Pasados unos minutos, la muchacha se levantó y se fue al baño para quitarse la mezcla de colores que tenía en su cara. Esa era otra prueba irrefutable que demostraba lo que había pasado la otra noche. Su rostro estaba manchado con pintura blanca y negra que pertenecía a Yuffie. Sin embargo, las manchas rojas que había alrededor de su boca pertenecían a otra persona.

Tras un baño vigorizante, Yuffie encendió su ordenador y se dispuso a llamar a su madre para contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estuvo esperando un buen rato a que su madre cogiera la llamada, pero nada. Finalmente, Yuffie decidió cortar la llamada y esperar a la tarde para hablar con ella.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápido y a la vez lento para Yuffie. No consiguió hablar con su madre ningún día, por lo que Yuffie pensó que tal vez se encontraría de viaje o estaría ocupada con el trabajo.

El lunes llegó con una mañana de frío. Yuffie cogió una de sus muchas bufandas y una boina del mismo color que la bufanda. Cogió uno de sus abrigos más calentitos y salió de su casa para comenzar una nueva semana.

Como siempre, Yuffie se puso sus cascos y empezó a escuchar música, aunque no prestaba mucha atención al sonido que entraba por sus oídos. Estaba más pendiente de la calle y de las sombras que pasaban a su alrededor. En su mente no paraban de formarse preguntas sobre cómo iba a actuar Vincent ahora con ella; si Vincent se acordaría del beso; si lo hizo porque quería… Un toque en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia un lado y no vio a nadie. Se giró hacia el otro y se encontró con Vincent.

"Llevo un rato llamándote y chiflando." Comentó Vincent mirando a la chica. Yuffie se quitó los cascos y se disculpó repetidas veces. Le dijo que estaba pensando en sus cosas y que por eso no se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba detrás suya. "¿En tus cosas?" Preguntó el moreno y en su voz y rostro se podía apreciar un tono de preocupación.

Yuffie se dio cuenta de ello y en seguida empezó a excusarse.

"No he podido hablar con mi madre en el fin de semana." Contestó Yuffie que, aunque no era eso en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, también le preocupaba. No quería decirle a Vincent que estaba pensando en él.

"Seguro que esta con su novio." Contestó Vincent con un tono más relajado.

"No es su novio." Aclaró Yuffie y Vincent soltó una pequeña carcajada. Eso hizo que se ganara por parte de Yuffie una mirada fría.

A medida que caminaban, las preguntas que Yuffie se había estado haciendo se iban resolviendo poco a poco. O eso era lo que ella creía. En ningún momento Vincent le comentó algo acerca de la noche de la fiesta. Tampoco intentó acercarse a Yuffie. _Genial. Y yo soy tan tonta como para creer que lo recordaría o que significó algo para él. _

"Voy a llamar a Aerith." Comentó Yuffie algo distraída cuando llegaron a la casa de la muchacha. Vincent asintió y la vio partir. Vio como Yuffie caminaba hacia la puerta y esperaba allí unos minutos. Al rato salió la madre de Aerith y estuvo hablando con Yuffie durante unos segundos hasta que cerró la puerta y Yuffie volvió con Vincent. "Por lo visto está enferma." Informó Yuffie mientras caminaba hacia el instituto.

"Supongo que vamos nosotros solos hoy." Dijo Vincent mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mano de Yuffie con su dedo índice. La primera vez, Yuffie pensó que había sido sin querer, que al caminar sus manos se habían rozado. Sin embargo, el chico repitió el gesto varias veces y eso le hizo ver a Yuffie que era algo intencionado. Tras varios segundos debatiendo entre qué hacer o no, Yuffie enganchó el dedo de Vincent con el suyo y caminaron así durante unos metros, hasta que finalmente Vincent entrelazó sus dedos entre los de la chica.

Llegaron a clase y soltaron las manos el uno del otro. Sin embargo, Vincent no se separó en ningún momento de Yuffie. Se sentaron juntos en sus asientos y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa menos de aquel beso que compartieron.

Tifa se acercó a la tímida pareja y les preguntó sobre su fin de semana y si se lo habían pasado bien en la fiesta. La castaña estuvo toda la noche observando a Vincent y Yuffie y sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La pareja se miró entre sí y se sonrojaron un poco. Tifa sonrió y se marchó a hablar con los demás, dejando a Yuffie y Vincent con algo nuevo con lo que hablar.

"¿Sabes una cosa, Vincent?" Le preguntó Yuffie al muchacho que la miró expectante. "El viernes te salvé de un momento muy incómodo. Al igual que salvé a Reno." Rió Yuffie viendo la cara de confusión de su amigo.

"¿Te importaría explicármelo?"

"Bueno. Digamos que Reno llevaba un par de copas encima. Más de las que debería." Aclaró Yuffie mirando con su compañero alzaba una ceja. "Me comentó algo así de que quería ligarse a una chica que estaba fuera, con un traje morado y el pelo verde…" Dejó caer Yuffie observando la reacción de Vincent. En un primer momento, el muchacho solo mostraba confusión. No entendía las palabras de la chica hasta que no pasaron unos minutos.

"Qué vergüenza." Comentó finalmente Vincent lanzándole una mirada de odio al pelirrojo, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

"Oh vamos. Estaba bebido. No se lo tengas en cuenta." Rió Yuffie dándole un golpecito al muchacho en el hombro. "Además, como ya te he dicho, te salvé. Le dije que no eras una chica y se fue."

"Supongo que he de darte las gracias."

Las clases terminaron y Vincent y Yuffie volvieron a sus casas. En el camino a casa, Yuffie repitió el gesto del muchacho y le acarició la mano con sus dedos. Esa vez Vincent entrelazó los dedos directamente entre los de Yuffie.

A la hora de despedirse, Vincent no estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un hasta luego? Al final optó por apretarle la mano e irse. Tendría un par de horas hasta la clase de kick-boxing de esa tarde para pensar cómo actuar ahora con Yuffie.

* * *

Llegó la hora de ir a clase de kick-boxing y Vincent sabía sin saber qué hacer con Yuffie. Normalmente no era tan inseguro en sus relaciones, pero esa vez no entendía lo que pasaba. _¿Y si solo me besó porque estaba con copas de más? ¿O tal vez porque se sentía obligada?_

Caminaron hacia el instituto de nuevo hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo que querían hablar de verdad. Tanto Vincent como Yuffie se morían de ganas por saber en qué estado se encontraba su relación en ese momento.

Entraron en el gimnasio y se encontraron con que Angeal estaba ya en clase.

"Llegáis tarde." Dijo Angeal a la pareja cuando se acercó al grupo.

"Lo sentimos." Respondió Vincent prestando atención a las explicaciones de Angeal.

"Bien. Como os iba diciendo. Hoy vais a ir por parejas. Cogeréis una colchoneta y practicaréis los ejercicios que hemos estado haciendo últimamente en clase. Tenéis que hacerlo bien y dar lo máximo de vosotros mismo." Explicó Angeal y todos asintieron.

Algunos se dirigían hacia las colchonetas y otros se quedaban en un punto esperando a sus compañeros para empezar el ejercicio. Yuffie miró a Vincent con ojos asustados. El muchacho la observó y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Yuffie le estaba indicando. Vincent caminó hacia el almacén del gimnasio y cogió una colchoneta. La colocó en frente de Yuffie y los dos se miraron por unos breves instantes.

"No la rompas esta vez." Murmuró Angeal a Vincent acompañando una sonrisa. El moreno se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de Yuffie. Había decidido que sus zapatillas eran más interesantes de mirar.

Yuffie se acercó a Vincent dispuesta a hacer el ejercicio que Ángela había dicho. Vincent se colocó dentro de la colchoneta y esperó a que Yuffie lanzara su ataque. La muchacha estuvo dudando por unos minutos. Tiempo en el que Vincent bajó la guardia y se relajó. Yuffie decidió entonces qué ataque lanzar y pilló a Vincent desprevenido, que consiguió esquivarlo a duras penas.

El muchacho tenía el pie de Yuffie sujeto a la altura de sus hombros. Miraba a la chica con una expresión de sorpresa. No podía creer que Yuffie hubiera mejorado tanto. Vincent la soltó y le devolvió el ataque dosificado en varios movimientos. Los dos primeros, Yuffie pudo evitarlos, pero los que les seguía fueron imprevisibles y Yuffie cayó al suelo. Con mucha dignidad, la chica se sentó y miró a Vincent, que tenía una sonrisa de victoria y estaba intentando recuperar su aliento.

"Parece que ya no tiene sentido llamarte Kick-ass." Murmuró Vincent al oído de Yuffie con una sonrisa. El muchacho miró de reojo a su alrededor y vio que Angeal estaba ocupado hablando con unos chicos en la otra esquina del gimnasio. Miró para el otro lado y vio que únicamente estaban Zack y Cloud cerca, aunque los chicos estaban absortos en su propia conversación. Vincent volvió a mirar a Yuffie y le dio un ligero beso en su pequeña mejilla.

Yuffie le acarició el brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Aunque se moría de ganas por seguir en esa situación con Vincent, no veía la clase de kick-boxing como el lugar idóneo para mostrarse afectuosa con él.

* * *

"Cloud, ¿me vas a contar de una vez lo que te sucede?" Preguntó Zack a su amigo. Notaba a Cloud bastante extraño desde el fin de semana después de la fiesta de Halloween de Tifa. Aunque no era la primera vez que Zack le preguntaba, Cloud seguía reacio a contarle lo sucedido a su mejor amigo. "Soy tu amigo. Puedes confiar en mí."

"Zack. De verdad que no quiero hablar del tema." Contestó Cloud bastante desanimado. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a su mejor amigo lo sucedido con Reno la noche de la fiesta?

"Cloud. ¿Es que te liaste con alguna chica y no me lo quieres decir?" Bromeó Zack dándole un suave empujón en el hombro a su amigo y esperando a que este reaccionara, pero volvió a encontrarse con un Cloud serio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. "De acuerdo, no me lo cuentes." Dijo Zack poniéndose de pie. "Pero recuerda que voy a estar siempre a tu lado." Y tras esto, el muchacho salió del gimnasio sin despedirse de nadie. En parte porque estaba un poco molesto por el secretismo de Cloud, y en parte porque había quedado con cierta castaña en verse un rato.

* * *

Zack salió del instituto y se paró en la floristería más cercana. Pensaba comprarle unas flores a Aerith, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió ser un poco más original. _Siempre se compran flores a las chicas, _dijo para sí mismo Zack y caminó pasando la tienda. Su segunda opción era comprarle un dulce o algo, pero otra vez vio el fallo de su plan. _¿Para qué va a querer Aerith un dulce si ya tiene la pastelería de su madre?_ Como antes, Zack pasó de largo y siguió caminando hasta que dio con el detalle perfecto.

Los ojos de Zack se iluminaron al ver el objeto ahí colgado en un puesto callejero. Lo cogió en sus manos y le dio varias vueltas entre sus dedos. Era perfecto para Aerith. La mujer del puesto miraba a Zack con una sonrisa, esperando su decisión. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Zack sacó un billete y pagó el colgante. La mujer de la tienda se lo preparó en una bonita bolsa y se le ofreció con amabilidad. _Es el regalo perfecto para ella,_ se dijo Zack a sí mismo mientras apretaba el paso y se dirigía a la casa de Aerith.

* * *

Cloud se quedó extrañado al ver como Zack salió del gimnasio antes de tiempo. Se sentía un poco culpable por la discusión, aunque no quiso darle muchas vueltas al tema. Suficiente tenía ya con Reno. Al pensar en el pelirrojo, Cloud no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Miró alrededor del gimnasio y lo vio riéndose y peleándose con Rude. _¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo sucedido?_ Cloud siguió mirando fijamente a Reno hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y entonces sucedió.

La mirada que le lanzó Reno a Cloud hizo que al rubio le recorrieran miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda la columna. También hizo que las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaran ligeramente, y eso fue algo que Reno no pasó por alto. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando Cloud.

Al terminar la clase, Reno decidió ir a hablar con el muchacho, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Cloud había desaparecido del gimnasio.

"Reno, te estoy hablando." Dijo Rude golpeando a Reno y haciendo que el muchacho volviera a centrar su atención en el mundo real.

"No tienes por qué seguir pegándome, ¿sabes?" Refunfuñó Reno frotándose la parte del cuello en donde Rude le había dado.

"¿En qué pensabas?"

"Mis cosas, ya sabes." Confesó Reno a su amigo, que asintió entendiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba el pelirrojo.

"Tranquilo. Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ayudándote." Contestó Rude posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Gracias tío. Pero, solamente para que quede claro. Entre tú y yo." Dijo Reno gesticulando entre Rude y él. "Nunca pasará nada." Negó con la cabeza el pelirrojo. Esa frase se ganó un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Rude. Reno se dejó caer al suelo mientras miraba hacia arriba buscando a su compañero. "¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡Solo quería aclararlo!" Exclamó Reno recuperándose poco a poco.

* * *

"Vincent." Llamó Yuffie a su compañero mientras le daba un ligero apretón en la mano. "¿De verdad crees que he mejorado?" Vincent la miró de reojo sorprendido y le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de asentimiento. Yuffie sonrió y se arrimó más a él, metiéndose bajo su brazo y abrazando fuertemente su cintura. "Gracias." Respondió la muchacha.

La pareja caminó así hacia el barrio residencial donde vivían. Por el camino, Yuffie le fue contando a Vincent la primera idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza, mientras el muchacho asentía con una tierna sonrisa.

Pasaron por varias tiendas y hubo algo que llamó la atención de la muchacha en una de ellas. Yuffie pegó un grito y salió corriendo hacia el escaparate de una tienda. Vincent la miró extrañado y caminó despacio hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la muchacha estaba echando una foto con su móvil a un cartel pegado en el cristal del escaparate.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Vincent colocándose detrás de ella. Yuffie se giró hacia él con los ojos llenos de alegría.

"¡Fíjate! Va a venir uno de mis grupos favoritos aquí, a Midgar. ¡Oh Dios mío Vincent! ¿No es maravilloso?" Rió Yuffie mientras daba saltos de alegría y se giraba una vez más a contemplar el poster.

Vincent miró a la espalda de Yuffie esperando a que la muchacha se tranquilizara, pero parecía que iban a pasar unas horas hasta que eso sucediera. El muchacho rió y volvió a rodear a Yuffie por los hombros mientras la separaba del cartel.

"Si tanto te gusta, compra las entradas."

"¿Para ir sola? No, gracias." Respondió Yuffie un poco decepcionada. Tenía ganas de ir a ese concierto, aunque como le había dicho a Vincent, no quería ir sola.

"No te debe de gustar mucho ese grupo entonces." Bromeó Vincent y recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Yuffie.

"Para tu información, tengo todos sus discos. Los sigo en Twitter y tengo varias camisetas suyas." Refunfuñó Yuffie intentando alejarse de Vincent, pero el muchacho la abrazó más fuerte y hundió su cara en el pelo de Yuffie.

"Demuéstramelo." Murmuró Vincent besando la cabeza de la chica. Yuffie lo miró sonrojada, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Vincent y meditó durante un buen rato la decisión que debía tomar. Finalmente cogió la mano de Vincent y tiró de él literalmente hacia su casa.

* * *

La pareja llegó a casa de Yuffie más rápido de lo normal. Vincent se quedó en la puerta principal, esperando el momento para poder despedirse de Yuffie, pero la chica lo empujó hacia el interior de la casa. Vincent se quedó helado en ese momento. Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de Yuffie, y la primera vez en su vida que conocería a los padres de la muchacha.

"Disculpa un momento." Dijo Yuffie dejando a Vincent en la entrada de su casa. "Voy a encender las luces. No hay nadie en casa hasta la noche." Se disculpó Yuffie mientras recorría la casa de una lado para otro y de arriba hacia abajo, encendiendo las luces de toda la casa.

Poco a poco, la casa se fue iluminando y Vincent comprobó que lo que había dicho Yuffie era cierto. No había nadie en la casa salvo ellos mismos. Yuffie apareció en la parte de arriba de las escaleras y le hizo un gesto a Vincent para que la siguiera, quien se lo pensó dos veces antes de dar el primer paso.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Preguntó Vincent nervioso, detalle que Yuffie apreció ligeramente.

"¿Qué sucede Vincent? ¿Nervioso?" Rió Yuffie acercándose con parsimonia al muchacho. Vincent evitó mirar a Yuffie, por lo que centró su atención en el suelo del pasillo de la casa. "Ven, sígueme." Volvió a reír Yuffie cogiendo al muchacho de la mano.

"Yuffie, no creo que sea correcto que-" Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al verse dentro de la habitación de Yuffie. En lugar de continuar con la frase, se limitó a suspirar.

"Solo quiero enseñarte mi casa. No va a pasar nada." Explicó Yuffie con tono cansino. No entendía el comportamiento de Vincent, pero le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Yuffie se movió por su habitación y le dijo a Vincent que hiciera lo mismo.

El muchacho dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente empezó a echarle un ojo a la sala. Como bien le había dicho Yuffie, tenía todos los discos de ese grupo. Había varios posters pegados en la puerta de su armario, al igual que varias letras de canciones. Vincent siguió observando la habitación de Yuffie hasta que una melodía lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El chico se giró en redondo y vio a Yuffie sentada en frente de su ordenador saludando enérgicamente con la mano hacia la pantalla. Justo después se oyó una voz femenina al otro lado de la pantalla. Vincent no es que fuera una persona cotilla, pero en esos instantes la curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro.

"Hola mamá." Dijo Yuffie y en ese momento se le fue a Vincent toda la curiosidad. En su lugar volvió a aparecer el miedo que sintió al entrar en la casa de Yuffie.

"Hola cielo, ¿qué tal estás?"

"Estoy aquí con un amigo enseñándole unos discos." Sonrió Yuffie y miró por encima del hombro a Vincent, que se había girado y estaba dándole la espalda.

"Disculpa hija. No sabía que estabas ocupada."

"¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?"

"Lo siento, pero voy a salir. Hablamos mejor mañana." Se excusó Paine. "Espero que te lo pases bien." Sonrió y la llamada terminó.

"Vincent, ¿qué miras?" Preguntó Yuffie alejándose del ordenador y caminando hasta el muchacho.

"Tus discos. No tienes muchos." Comentó Vincent señalando con el dedo los cinco discos que Yuffie tenía.

"Tengo más en Wutai, junto a mis libros." Contestó Yuffie acariciando despacio la espalda de Vincent. El muchacho gruñó y se apartó de ella.

"Yuffie, lo siento, pero no creo que debas hacer eso." Vincent miraba al suelo intentando evitar que la chica viera su rostro de confusión.

"Vincent, tranquilízate. No va a pasar nada." Rió la muchacha acercándose a Vincent y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Vincent levantó la mirada del suelo y la fijó en los ojos oscuros de Yuffie. Su rostro serio se relajó y apareció una pequeña sonrisa. El chico levantó su mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla a Yuffie con la yema de sus dedos.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Vincent y le dio un pequeño beso a Yuffie en los labios.

"Vincent." Murmuró Yuffie contra los labios del chico. "Me confundes." Se quejó la muchacha alejándose de él. "No puedes pasar de tener miedo porque te toque a darme un beso como si nada." Sonrió y volvió a abrazar al muchacho, mirándolo fijamente. Segundos después, volvió a unir sus labios con los de él.

* * *

"¿Zack?" Lo llamó Aerith al ver que el chico no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas. Tenía los ojos azules perdidos en la lejanía de la calle. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Aerith al muchacho pasándole la mano por delante de la cara. Después de la fiesta de Tifa, Zack y Aerith habían vuelto a retomar su relación de amistad, aunque en esos momentos tenían añadidos algunos pluses.

"Perdóname Aerith, no sé donde tengo la cabeza." Contestó Zack después de que la muchacha le pasara la mano por los ojos. "¿De qué me estabas hablando?" Preguntó el muchacho mientras abrazaba a Aerith y la sentaba en un banco del parque.

"¿Qué sucede Zack?"

"Es Cloud." Suspiró el muchacho y Aerith le acarició los hombros. "Lleva unos días actuando muy raro. He intentado hablar con él pero no me dice nada."

"¿Raro?" Preguntó Aerith apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Zack.

"Sí. Está muy taciturno y anda esquivando a la gente."

"¿Y desde cuando se comporta así?"

"Desde el fin de semana de la fiesta de Tifa." Contestó Zack y los músculos de Aerith se tensaron. "¿Qué sucede Aerith? ¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó el muchacho mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una cálida sonrisa.

"No. Estoy bien." Respondió nerviosa Aerith. "Zack, tal vez yo sepa algo de lo que le pasa a Cloud…" Murmuró la chica con un tono de duda. Zack la miró con ojos expectantes y con la boca abierta mientras esperaba que le contara lo sucedido.

* * *

"Yuffie, ¿cómo hemos acabado haciendo esto?" Preguntó Vincent mientras se levantaba y miraba la desastre de su alrededor.

"Bueno, tomo comenzó porque tú me dijiste-" Comenzó a decir Yuffie pero Vincent la interrumpió.

"Sé lo que te dije. Era una pregunta retórica."

"Oww, no te enfades Vinie." Dijo Yuffie con la típica voz que ponen las personas cuando le hablan a un bebé. "Ven. Déjame que te quite el azúcar de la cara." Rió la muchacha mientras le daba con un paño a Vincent.

"Tendré que ayudarte a limpiar todo esto." Murmuró Vincent contra el paño.

"Solo es harina y azúcar. Puedo hacerlo yo sola. Tú debes irte ya." Contestó Yuffie mientras terminaba de limpiar la cara de Vincent. Una vez que terminó, el muchacho se acercó a un espejo y se sacudió su larga melena oscura, que estaba llena de harina y la hacía parecer gris.

"De verdad Yuffie, no me importa ayudarte un poco." Volvió a decir Vincent girándose hacia ella.

"No me hagas echarte de mi casa a patadas Vinie." Amenazó Yuffie.

"No me hace gracia que me llames así." Comentó Vincent mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa seguido por Yuffie.

"Hazme caso y no te llamaré así."

"¿Cuántos años crees que tengo Yuffie?"

"Anda Vincent, que vas a llegar tarde a casa." Dijo Yuffie en ligar de contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho el muchacho.

"Supongo que te veré mañana." Sugirió Vincent apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta principal. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba a Yuffie con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Supones bien." Contestó Yuffie mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Vincent sonrió aún más al ver ese gesto de la muchacha y se acercó hacia ella, dándole un beso de despedida que duró más que los otros besos que le había dado ese día, y hubiera durado aún más de no ser por una voz grave que los separó de golpe.

Vincent miró al rostro de Yuffie y lo vio pálido con una expresión de horror en los ojos. La muchacha no tenía palabras. Lo único que pudo decir fue una palabra.

"Papá…" Murmuró y Vincent se giró de golpe hacia su derecha, encontrándose con el padre de Yuffie que los miraba con ira en los ojos y un semblante serio.

"Fuera." Dijo Godo mirando fijamente a Vincent, que tragó con dificultades el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Vincent miró a Yuffie pero Godo volvió a hablar. "No la mires a ella. ¡He dicho que fuera!"

Vincent volvió a mirar al padre de Yuffie. Era más bajo que él por lo que tenía que mirar hacia abajo. Vincent intentó hablar con él y explicarle lo sucedido, o al menos, explicarle quién era y qué hacía en su casa, pero ni siquiera él sabía la mayor parte de esas respuestas.

"Disculpe." Dijo Vincent mientras pasaba al lado del padre de Yuffie. Mientras se alejaba oyó como Yuffie protestaba y Godo la mandaba a callar de una manera muy brusca. Eso cabreó a Vincent que estuvo a punto de volver para hablar con él y exigirle un respeto por su hija, pero desistió al recordar que él era su padre.

* * *

"¡Cloud!" Gritó Zack entrando en la habitación de Cloud sin llamar a la puerta. "Ya sé lo que te pasa." Sonrió el moreno tumbándose en la cama del rubio. Cloud se giró de su silla y lo miró asustado.

"Zack, puedo explicártelo."

"No tienes por qué explicarme nada. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Reno te confundiera con una chica." Rió Zack alborotándole el pelo a Cloud.

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Cloud confuso. _Pensaba que lo sabía._

"Me han contado que vieron a Reno intentando ligar contigo." Dijo Zack ojeando las revistas de Cloud. "En serio, me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?" Preguntó el moreno mirando fija e inocentemente a su amigo.

"Zack, yo…" Comenzó a decir Cloud. _Ahora o nunca, _pensó para sí mismo preparándose para contarle todo a Zack.

"Lo hubiera entendido y me habría reído contigo." Interrumpió Zack a Cloud. "Bueno, vale. Me habría reído de ti un poco, pero nada más."

"Zack, escúchame." Dijo Cloud con tono tranquilo mientras su amigo hablaba sin parar. "Zack." Volvió a decir. "¡Zack!" Gritó el rubio, silenciando por completo a su amigo. "Besé a Reno."


End file.
